


Some Things Never Change

by Blacksky92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amused Gladio, Anal Sex, Awkward Dinner with the King, Dubious Consent, Eventual mpreg, Everyone Knows Except Prompto, Flustered Ignis, Friends to Lovers, High School, Ignis and Gladio Get Married, Implied Fun With Cucumbers - Amongst Other Things..., It's Ignis's Job to Pick a Baby Name, Its amazing what a potion can do..., M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty Noct, Oral Sex, Pregnant Noct, That's What Friends Are For Right?, Unsuspecting Prompto, When Hormones Get the Best of Noct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Noct discovers a unique potion laying around on the bench and wonders what exactly it does...Ignis tells him not to take it...But as it turns out, Noct's not very good at following instructions...





	1. Curiosity Never Hurt Anyone

 

Noct eyed the bottle on the bench before picking it up in his fingers. The liquid substance held within the vial was questionable to say the least. Normally potions were green but this one was very much not green.

“What are you doing with that Noct?” Ignis questioned the young prince, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

“Uh” Noct began before glancing at his advisor.

“Looking at it?”

It came out as more of a question, rather than an answer, the doubt lingering in the prince's voice.

“Well you best put it down” Ignis stated factually, adjusting his glasses, before resting his chin on the fist of his hand.

“Right” Noct nodded, pretending to agree, before placing the glass bottle back where it belonged.

“So uh, what exactly does it do?” he glanced over to his advisor, curiosity getting the best of him, as he tried to resist the urge to pick the vial up again.

“It does many things” Ignis stated simply, seemingly unwilling to part with further information.

“Like what, exactly?” the prince raised his eyebrow, starting to get frustrated at this little game, as he pressured the man to depart with his knowledge.

Ignis knew what it did… So, why was he so coy about telling him?

Ignis carefully placed the newspaper on the table, before turning to face the prince.

“It does two things in particular Noct, one of which I’m sure you will enjoy, the other of which I’m sure you will not.

Now the prince really had to know.

“Right well, I best be off, the supplies will not stock themselves”. Ignis stated, before standing from his chair and heading for the door.

“Now promise me Noct, you will not touch that potion” Ignis stared at the prince intently, pushing the young man for acknowledgement.

“Yes Ignis” Noct stated methodically, his gaze hardly meeting his advisors.

“Good” Ignis smiled slightly, before turning and heading out the door.

Noct watched the door close before him…

… … …

A good thing and a bad thing... hmm...?

… … …

He simply had to find out…

The young prince turned around, before collecting the glass vial from the bench once more. He held it up to the light, the murky purple become lighter, more appealing to consume.

Hmm…

Noct held the bottle to his lips before quickly swallowing it.

… ... ...

… ... ...

Hmm…

Nothing…

Maybe it took a while to work…?

Then again, perhaps he spoke too soon…

Noct suddenly felt dizzy, as though all the blood in his body had rushed to a certain area…

To which area though, he’d rather not confess.

What was happening to him?

His body felt hot, becoming slowly out of control.

Part of him was terrified, part of him was excited, the exhilaration coursing through his body at an uncomprehending rate.

“Hey there Noct” Prompto’s cheerful voice filled the room as he bounded down the stairs towards the prince.

“H-hey” Noct stuttered, avoiding the blonde's gaze.

Great.

Now he was losing the ability to speak properly.

What was going on with him?

He drove his eyes up towards his best friend…

The prince winced, his running over the blonde's slim form, perfectly messy hair, curious blue eyes.

How is it that, he never really noticed before just how beautiful the blonde was until now?

Like seriously beautiful…

... ... …

He cringed as he felt all sense of morals go out the window.

He wanted Prompto and he wanted him now. God help anything that got in his way

Oh wait… Is this what Ignis meant?

If this was the good, then what was the bad?

Noct stepped toward the blonde, he knew his actions in the next few moments would change everything…

The friendship between them would never be the same, but at that point in time, he truly didn’t care.

All he wanted was the blonde…

On the floor…

Inside him…

“Sooo… Wha-” Prompto began, his words suddenly cut off by the prince’s lips as they sealed against his.

The blonde’s eyes widened. He had to say, he wasn’t expecting this…

What was his friend up to?

“Nn-Noct” Prompto tried to speak, but he quickly realized there was no point, as he felt his body being pressed up against a nearby wall.

“W-wh…” he didn’t know why he kept trying to speak, as he felt the prince’s fingers dance over his trouser button.

Was Noct for real? Was this was some kind of twisted joke…? But then…

Prompto’s eyes widened, feeling Noct’s hand slip under his waistband, before wrapping his fingers around his quickly hardening member.

The blonde began to shake, the waves of pleasure pulsing through his body.

Where did Noct learn to be so good at this?

Prompto cringed as a moan escaped his lips.

Oh no…

“Does it feel good Prompto?” a wicked smile danced across Noct’s lips as he pulled back, allowing his body to fall to his knees.

Prompto gasped, realising what the prince was about to do…

Ohmygod… ohmygod…. ohmygod….

Prompto tried to mentally silence himself, as he felt warm lips encompass his member.

It was too much…

The pleasure…

Now that he’d had it, how would he ever live without it?

His body began to writhe, the pleasure building imminently close to its climax.

“Oh!!” Prompto couldn’t hide how much he was enjoying this anymore, as his body prepared for release.

His fingers instinctively wrapped around the princes head, wanting his cock to disappear even further down Noct’s throat.

He needed this.

Seriously needed it.

“O-Oh!!” Prompto cried out, feeling the warm fluid leave his body, only to become a part of his best friend’s.

The blonde panted uncontrollably, before looking down at the dark haired prince.

“T-that was…” he couldn’t summon the words…

Why couldn’t he summon the words?

The prince looked up at him, his eyes locking with the blonde, before he climbed to his feet.

“It’s not over yet” Noct winked at the blonde, before throwing his best friend to the floor.


	2. Out of Control

Noct bit down hard, this was not like him…

At all…

When did he get so out of control…?

He gazed down at the boy beneath him, his eyes filled with lust as he felt about ready to tear the blonde apart.

His fingers tore at his own trousers, trying desperately to free the pounding erection between his legs.

He needed release.

And he needed it now.

Prompto looked a cross between the horniest he’d ever been in his life and about ready to run for the hills.

Was this really happening?

Noct tore his trousers down before climbing on the blonde.

“This won’t do” the prince groaned as he tore the blonde’s shirt off, leaving his flesh exposed. Prompto raised an eyebrow, only feeling slightly violated by the princes antics.

What was he up to?

Prompto began to panic as he realised that perhaps he should put an end to this before it got out of hand…

But lets be honest, it was already out of hand.

Deeply out of hand…

Noct was desperate.

He needed this like he never needed anything before in his life.

He. Needed. Prompto. Inside. Him. Now.

He ground his buttocks against the blondes member before wrapping his fingers around it, guiding it towards its ultimate destination.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he realised that crossing that line of no return was becoming very much imminent.

What to do?

What to do?

He should stop this but…

The truth be told, part of him wanted it…

And rather badly too…

Noct slid two fingers between his lips as he began teasing the blonde with his eyes. He needed him to know just how much he wanted him.

It wasn’t long before Noct allowed the fingers to fall from his lips, he watched Prompto as he slowly ground his hips against the blonde’s hardened member.

The prince chuckled slightly before sliding his fingers over the blondes erection, coating it with his saliva.

Prompto began to unconsciously grind against the prince, his body wanting more…

A lot more…

A cheeky smile spread across Noct’s lips.

This is it.

This had been what he was waiting for.

Noct grasped the cock tighter before pressing it against his opening, a moan escaping his lips in the process.

His eyes narrowed as he pushed the cock into his entrance. How he loved the sensation of being filled to the brim.

Oh how he needed this.

Noct made no attempt to tone down his moans as they encompassed the room around him. His ass swallowing the well-formed member as it penetrated deeper into his body.

He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Not long at all.

The prince felt the pleasure build up inside him as he tried desperately to postpone the orgasm, to make it stronger, deeper, radiate throughout his whole body.

He tried so hard.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his body beginning succumb.

This was it.

His voice cried out as waves of pleasure rolled through his body.

It was too much as the world around him began to grow dim.

What was happening to him?

Oh no… Is this what Ignis meant by the good with the bad?

His breathing hitched as the darkness consumed him

 

XOXOXOX

 

“So what exactly happened Prompto?” Ignis raised his eyebrow as the two gathered around the naked body of their prince laying in the middle of the floor.

“I uh-I’m not exactly sure Iggy” Prompto dreaded the thought of having to tell the prince’s advisor that the reason said prince was strew about the floor with nothing covering his flesh was because he didn’t know how to say no and ended up having wild sex with him.

“Well, let us start at the beginning then” Ignis stated calmly as he rubbed his forefinger against his temple, contemplating exactly what to do…

After all, it’s not like it’s the first time Noct’s done something reckless.

Prompto’s eyes widened at the prospect, realising there was no escape from the truth.

“Well, ah, you see I, uh, came around the corner” the blonde began to get rather flustered as he started to recount his version of events.

Prompto decided just closing his eyes and spitting it out was the best thing to do.

So he did.

“And he jumped me”

“Jumped you?”

“Ah, yeah, he was like a wild animal” Prompto realised how stupid this whole story sounded but it was actually the truth…

A gasp escaped Ignis’s lips as he turned on the spot before darting swiftly towards the kitchen.

Prompto’s heart began to race as he prayed that he hadn’t pissed Ignis off.

The advisor eyed the empty bottle on the bench before shaking his head in defeat.

He should have known better than to leave Noct alone with the substance…

Ignis dreaded the conversation he knew he was going to have to have with young prince…

But that can wait for now…


	3. Not this again...

Noct fluttered open his eyes, instantly forcing them shut as the sunlight assaulted them.

Not good.

He rolled his head to the right but refused to open his eyes again for fear of another sunlight onslaught.

What the hell happened to him? His head was pounding and his body ached.

The only reason he wanted to open his eyes was to locate the bus that must have smashed into him.

“Do you think he’s okay?”

Was that… Prompto’s voice?

It definitely sounded that way…

“Well… Unfortunately for Noct, he’s most likely going to be rather uncomfortable for a while”

Ignis?

“Don’t be terribly surprised if he doesn’t remember anything about what happened earlier Prompto”

Doesn’t remember what? What are they talking about?

A disappointed expression consumed Prompto’s face before he realised he should most likely try to hide it.

“And if that’s the case, then I think it’s best we don’t tell him” Ignis’s ever solid resolve rang into the prince’s ears.

Don’t tell him what?

Gah! This was starting to frustrate him…

Maybe his eyes would be better able to tolerate the light by now?

One way to find out…

Noct peeled his eyes opened, allowing them to gradually adjust before resting his gaze on Ignis.

“Tell me what?” Noct managed to force out, his throat was hoarse…

But why?

“Never the matter Noct” Ignis began as he turned away from the prince before making his way toward the spare bedroom.

“Prompto what’s going on?” Noct turned to face the blonde.

Ugh! Why was his throat so sore?

“Uh, um I ah” Prompto began to mumble, clearly wishing Ignis would come back soon as his gaze darted all around the room, landing on everything except the prince strewn on the floor.

Why was his best friend refusing to look at him?.

He had done something…

What had he done?

Did he fuck up that badly?

Ugh… Now he had to get to the bottom of this.

But how?

“Just tell me” Noct stated, not making any effort to hide his frustration.

“That won’t be necessary” Ignis’s voice bounded into the room as he seized control of the situation.

Noct’s eyes narrowed on the object the man was carrying in his hands before watching as the object came flying towards him.

His eyes widened but his body did little to protect itself as the object made direct contact with his bare flesh.

Fuck his reflexes were shit.

Wait.

Bare flesh?

Argh!

Why was he naked?!

The prince swiftly grasped the blanket before making sure it covered every ounce of intimate skin.

“Calm down princess, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before” Gladio’s voice roared as he walked through the room, the door slamming behind him.

“Why am I naked? Tell me what the hell’s going on!” Noct began to panic as he realised all three of them knew something he clearly didn’t.

FOMO… He was getting really bad FOMO!!!!

“Someone please tell me!”

Ignis sighed slowly before adjusted his glasses.

“You drunk something I specifically told you not to drink and this is the consequence”.

Ignis wasn’t exactly lying but then again the best lie is a variation of the truth right?’

“You were in effect, heavily intoxicated”

“Intoxicated? I don’t remember drink-” Noct’s eyes widened as flashbacks tore through his memories.

“That potion…” the prince stated, subconsciously nodding his head as the realisation struck him.

What had he done…

Why did he think drinking that was a good idea…

“Omg… What did I do…? I can’t remember a thing” Noct winged as he rubbed his face desperately with his hands.

“And why is my ass so-”

Wait.

Perhaps he shouldn’t say that one out loud…

“So… What?” An amused smiled danced on Gladio’s lips as he looked down at the prince, nothing but mischief in his eyes.

“It… Doesn’t matter” Noct stated suddenly as he rolled over.

Bad move!

“Argh!” the prince bit down, trying to hide the obvious discomfort he was experiencing.

Why was his ass so sore…?

He closed his eyes as scenario after scenario ran through his head until…

Oh no…

He didn’t…

Did he?

Surely not…

But they were reluctant to tell him _exactly_ what he did…

So lets be honest he probably did do that…

But if he did do that…

Which one would it have been with…

His eyes fell on Gladio…

Hmm…

What would the sex even be like…?

Rough probably…

But passionate…

Plus there was no doubt who would be the man in that combo…

His eyes turned to Ignis…

Methodical… The sex would be rhythmic and methodical….

He would be sure to make sure Noct would be in the least amount of pain possible…

The searing pain tore at his opening as he tried to turn back to his previous position.

Definitely wasn’t him…

Besides he went out shopping anyway…

But then again he was here when he woke up…

His eyes turned to Prompto.

His best friend Prompto…

The most likely of the three…

Sex with him would be…

Awkward.

But fun.

You know what…

Just ask…

“Okay so which one of you fucked me up the ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all you kind people for all your Kudos :)
> 
> It means a lot to me :)


	4. Mortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto's hormones get the best of him as he desperately tries to hide his overwhelming attraction to his favourite prince.

Ignis and Prompto glanced at each other, neither one of them wanting to answer the prince’s question.

Gladio’s voice could be heard chuckling in the background as he anticipated the expression soon to be plastered over Noct’s face.

“Uh, well, ah, you see-” Prompto began, dreading the idea that he was going to have to confess it was him and his best friend would never look at him the same.

But to be fair, Noct was dying for it, but then again he was effectively under the influence…

But…

The blonde didn’t of course know that at the time…

“You really don’t remember Noct?” Ignis intervened.

Thank god

The advisor looked down at the dark haired man intently, trying to steer his attention away from blame.

Noct turned to face Ignis before sighing.

“No. I don’t” His voice tainted with frustration and defeat as laid back down on the ground, rubbing his eyes, as if doing so would clarify the scenario before him.

Prompto flinched as a pang of guilt shot through his heart.

What had he done?

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

It has been weeks since Noct had taken that potion against Ignis’s wishes and wound up with a sore ass…

Still, every time him and Prompto were alone, the blonde would get skittish, find some lame ass excuse to leave and bolt from the room.

It was him. He had put his cock inside Noct and Noct knew it, Prompto knew it. Noct knew that Prompto knew that Noct had worked it out, but neither one said anything to the other about it. To be honest it was Prompto’s behaviour since that had given away the whole ball game.

He had to talk to him about it, clear the air. If for no other reason than to find out what exactly happened that day…

He still didn’t remember.

Not to mention school holiday’s were just about up… Oh gods he dreaded school… He just wanted to stay home and play playstation, eat junk food and do fuck all… Not that any of that mattered when Ignis dragged him off to council meetings and made him read dumb reports.

Ignis…

He had been acting odd lately too…

Not a complete personality change like Prompto but he hadn’t been his normal self.

Gladio was about the only one that actually was the same as he had always been…

Either way he had to get Prompto’s ass over here and get it out of him.

He wanted his best friend back.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Prompto bolted through the front door, throwing his stuff on the floor and he darted for the couch before switching on the TV.

Food! He needed food!

He had to distract himself. He was going insane! Every time he saw Noct it just got worse and worse.

He kept thinking of that day… When the prince was begging him for it… pleading as he slid himself up and down on the blonde’s member. The fluid seeping from his cock as it rubbed repeatedly against Prompto’s abdomen.

He couldn’t get the prince’s lustful gaze from his head.

Let’s be honest, he didn’t want to.

It was too much.

Prompto found himself savagely attacking the button on his trousers as he slid his hand down his pants.

It was times like these when he was glad he pretty much lived on his own as soft moans escaped his lips.

His fingers tightening around his cock as he craved more, wishing he was inside the prince’s tight opening again.

He closed his eyes, allowing them to roll back in his head as he felt himself close to release.

“BBBRRRRR”

Prompto’s eyes darted open as a sudden pounding resonated through his heart.

Was that… His phone?

“BBBRRRRR”

Not now. Ohmygod not now.

Prompto tried desperately to salvage his orgasm but it was all in vein as he finally gave up.

His fingers reached out before snatching the phone from the coffee table.

“H-hello”

Okay so maybe he should have waited a bit…still out of breath…

“Hey Prompto”

The prince. Ohmygod it’s Noct.

Help!

“Ah, Hey!” the blonde replied as he began to panic. Why was Noct calling him? He adored the prince but every time he saw him he just felt so hot and heavy, not to mention terribly guilty.

“Hey are you free tonight? I thought we could maybe play playstation and get pizza” the prince suggested encouragingly.

Ohmygod how was he going to handle a whole evening of Noct without having to run off to the bathroom for a panic wank every two minutes…

Gah!

“Prom? Are you there?”

The blonde’s eyes widened as he realised he had been so entrenched in his thoughts

“Uh yeah, sorry Noct, yeah I’d love to!” Prompto tried to make it sound as convincing as possible but wasn’t sure he’d succeeded.

“Great! I’ll be round in 5”

5?!?!

As in 5 minutes?!?!?!

Help!

Prompto darted around the room, trying desperately to tidy everything up before hearing the door bell ring.

The blonde took a deep breath before striding towards the front door.

Stay calm Prompto. Everything was going to be okay. Noct is your friend. He doesn’t think your weird. You can do this…

The blonde let the oxygen out of his lungs as he opened the door, his eyes greeting the beautiful prince before him. He was even more stunning in real life… But even more stunning without clothes on…

No stop that!

Prompto mentally slapped himself before desperately trying to regather his thoughts.

“Hey!” Prompto greeted him, trying to act normal before watching Noct burst into laughter.

The blonde began to panic, why was Noct laughing?!

What happened?!?!

The prince tried to talk in between chuckles but was failing miserably, deciding other forms of communication may be more pertinent.

He reached out his arm before pointing it at Prompto’s open trousers.

Prompto looked down, realising what the prince was pointing out.

Ohmygod no! How mortifying! How could he have possibly forgotten to do up his trousers?!

Argh!!!

“What have you been up to Prom?” the prince giggled, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as his eyes met Prompto’s, a knowing look passing between them.  

O Great…


	5. When shit goes south... Or perhaps North?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio thinks Ignis is being hilarious when hes actually being serious...
> 
> Prompto is more skittish than he's ever been in his life...
> 
> Noct decides he know exactly what he wants...

Oh how could he have been so stupid…

Ignis rubbed his temples as a sigh escaped his lips.

He should not have left that potion on the bench…

And certainly not left it unattended…

And definitely not told Noct to not drink it…

Of course the prince would…

The advisor closed his eyes before shaking his head, hoping in this case the worst case scenario would never play out.

“Hey, what’s eating you?” Gladio voice roared from behind the fridge as he pulled out a can of god knows what from Noct’s fridge before holding it up to the light, trying to figure out if it was drinkable or not. He raised an eyebrow at the mysterious can before shrugging and shoving the fridge door shut.

“My, Gladio, when did you arrive?” Ignis turned to face the strong fighter, a bit taken aback that he hadn’t noticed the man enter.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Gladio’s eyes narrowed as genuine worry flashed across them. It wasn’t like Iggy to miss well… Anything…

“Alas, I was just lost in my thoughts is all” Ignis forced a smile, although even he knew his friend wouldn’t buy it.

“What’s up Iggy” Gladio’s voice was a bit more forceful this time round as he sat down next to man on the couch.

“Oh Gladio, I think I may have made a terrible mess of things”

What?

“Naahhhh, what? You? Making a mess? Somehow I find that difficult to believe” Gladio chuckled as he subconsciously moved closer toward the advisor.

“I did something rather foolish indeed” Ignis sighed, not sharing in the man’s laughter. He’d rather not have to tell anyone but perhaps it would help?

“Indulge me”

“Very well” Ignis sighed as he pondered the best way to begin.

“Do you remember the other day when Prompto had intimate relations with Noct but Noct couldn’t remember any of it?”

“How could I forget” Gladio made no attempt to hide his laughter.

 “Well you see, earlier Noct had drunken something I specifically told him not to drink”

“Ha! There’s your problem right there, you shoulda told him to drink it, then he would have left it alone for sure ha! Or just told him it came from some kind of vegetable”. Gladio cracked himself up before being reminded of the seriousness of the situation.

“Yes well…” Ignis began, shaking his head before continuing. “It was because of this substance that he lost control, it has an effect worse than alcohol but that isn’t the part I’m worried about”.

“Then what is?”

“You see, that potion allows… well…” Ignis hesitated, pondering whether to reveal this next set of facts to the fighter.

It wasn’t like Ignis to hesitate.

“What is it Iggy?” Gladio encouraged, the curiosity peaking in his voice.

“A man to bear a child” Ignis closed his eyes as he forced the words from his lips.

“Hahaha!” Gladio couldn’t hold back the laughter as it erupted from his lips.

“You have a surprisingly funny sense of humour there Iggy!” Gladio chuckled as he wacked the advisor on the back.

“But seriously Iggy? What does it do?”

“I am serious Gladio” Ignis stated with a perfectly straight face.

“Serious?”

“Deadly Serious”

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Prompto kept his gaze locked on the TV, he couldn’t look at his friend, oh god, especially not after that…

He was still in shock…

Now his best friend knew he jacked off…

Well… It’s not like Noct wouldn’t do it as well right?

After all they have had sex…

Except Noct doesn’t remember it…

It kinda makes Prompto feel like a rapist…

He wasn’t gonna lie, the documentary they were watching was seriously boring but he’d committed now, he had to act interested otherwise Noct might start to hold an actual conversation with him.

He couldn’t have that… This shit was awkward enough as it was…

He watched as lion mounted another lion.

Oh god…

He can’t get away from it…

Why?!?!

“So, how about we order pizza?” Noct suggested as he playfully wrapped his arm around he blonde’s shoulders before leaning in closer.

“Argh!” Prompto flinched at the contact before jumping to his feet.

What was wrong with him?

He had to stop acting so stupid!

Clearly Noct didn’t remember who did him up the ass…

“Hey what’s the matter?” Noct teased before continuing, “you weren’t this skittish when you slammed me with your cock a few weeks ago”

Oh god he remembered?!?!

Prompto’s eyes widened as he focused on a nail sticking out of the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Oh god! What should he do?! What should he say?!

Prompto began to panic before realising something…

Noct didn’t actually sound angry about it…

“Y-you remember?” the blonde forced out before slowly turning towards the dark haired prince.

“Ah, so it was you?” Noct smiled mischievously.

“Huh? W-what? You mean you don’t actually rememb-”

“Well you see Prompto” Noct began before climbing to his feet and closing in on the blonde.

“I was kinda hoping we could ah… maybe… Do it again, if im gonna have a sore ass I want it to be worth it.” Noct’s eyes sparkled, a cheeky smile danced on his lips as he stood inches from the blonde.   

“And to be honest I’ve been horny as hell this whole week and no matter what I do, I can’t seem to quite satisfy myself” Noct practically licked Prompto’s ear as he attempted to seduce the blonde.

Prompto was speechless as the prince began undoing the buttons on his trousers.

It seemed Noct wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your Kudos :) It's very kind of you all :)


	6. Not This Again

“So, ah Iggy…”

“Yes Gladio?”

“How does that potion work?”

“If a man consumes one bottle and has sexual relations within 72 hours he has a 99 percent chance of falling pregnant” Ignis stated factually, not moving his eyes from his phone.

“Did Noct drink the whole bottle?” Gladio raised an eyebrow at the advisor

“Unfortunately yes”

Gladio tried to supress his laughter at the situation.

“Serves him right”

“Gladio” Ignis gave the strong man a scolding glare before returning to his reverie.

“Do you think Noct’s pregnant?”

“It is I dear say, a distinct possibility”

“Well… This is gonna be interesting” Gladio stated the obvious as he attempted to keep a straight face.

“Indeed”

The fighter pulled himself off the comfortable couch before meandering towards the window, his gaze afar.

“You’re going to tell him, right?”

“When I work up the courage, yes”

“Where is he now?”

“Unsure, perhaps we should find out”

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

What was wrong with his body? He suddenly had a constant, insatiable thirst for sex and no matter what he did, nothing seem to quench it.

“Ah, uh, are you sure about this Noct?” Prompto stuttered nervously as he slowly backed away from the prince.

“Of course Prompto”

The blonde suddenly getting nervous as his back started to press up against something hard.

Oh god.

It was a wall…

Now there’s nowhere to go…

“You seem… Pent up, perhaps?” Noct whispered as he approached the blonde before resting a hand on his cheek.

“I can help with that you know” the prince added before cupping the blonde’s chin in his fingers.

“Just like last time. You remember how much you enjoyed it last time, don’t you Prompto”

The prince’s breath was hot against his flesh as his body began to quiver.

Prompto began to tremble, his resistance crumbling along with it.

He didn’t want to refuse the prince, he really didn’t but, he also didn’t want to take advantage of his best friend.

“Come on love” Noct whispered, his words riddled with seduction as they slipped straight into the blonde’s ear.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Hey Iggy” Gladio turned to face the prince’s advisor as he climbed in the car.

“Yes Gladio”

“The thought just occurred to me”

“Yes?”

“Why was there even a potion like that laying around on the kitchen bench?” he asked as he pulled the car door shut.

Ignis flinched, he had hoped no one would think to ask that question. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

He knew he’d been silent for too long for any answer he gave to not sound suspicious.

“Iggy? What is it?”

Ignis was surprised by the sudden tenderness in Gladio’s voice.

Maybe he could tell him?

He felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, he turned to face the owner. Although he didn’t know why, when it was obvious.

“It wasn’t…” Gladio began, trying to think what the best way to phrase his question was.

Direct was always the best!

“For you was it…?”

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Ah! oh! ah!”

Prompto struggled to contain himself as he felt Noct grind himself up and down on his member, his tight opening swallowing the blonde whole as his body craved more.

The blonde couldn’t believe he caved… He couldn’t believe he gave into the prince’s whims so easily…

Then again the prince’s whims? What about his own whims…?

He shouldn’t really be surprised though… I mean it was him after all…

But then again the blonde would never have the audacity that Noct did…

He kinda wished he did though…

Prompto was torn from his thoughts as a pair of warm lips crashed against his, consuming him, wanting him.

He felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably as his body prepared for release.

Noct continued to ride the blonde for all he was worth, knowing he was close…

So close…

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Ignis turned the key in the ignition, prompting the engine to start.

“Perhaps you would be kind enough to call Noct for me?”

Gladio knew when to let something go…

This was certainly one of those times…

For now anyway…

“Sure” the fighter stated, letting his gaze linger on the advisor before withdrawing his phone from his pocket.

He was dying to know what Ignis was reluctant to say but knew better than to pressure the man into an answer. He began searching his phone for the prince’s number before finally locating it and subsequently dialling it.

The following moments past in silence as Gladio waited for the Noct to decide he wanted to pick up.

“He’s not answering, I’ll try Prompto” the fighter giving up in frustration as he began to dial the blonde.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto felt his balls tightening as his body prepared to release, savouring every moment of it but craving the orgasm that followed.

“BBRRRRR”

“BBRRRRR”

Oh no not again!

Why? Why does his phone always right when he’s just about there?!

“Argh!” Prompto sighed in frustration before accidentally shoving his phone off the bedside cabinet, deciding this time to ignore it.

He felt warm fluid dance across his abdomen.

It belonged to Noct.

Prompto didn’t make any attempt to hide the delight in his eyes, he now had complete permission to come.

And he did.


	7. The Fun Begins

Prompto leaned over his desk, god the first day back at school was always the worst…

Especially after lunch…

The blonde sighed before darting his eyes to the clock… Again…

When was it ever going to end…?

The blonde was torn from his thoughts as he felt a harsh nudge against his side, nearly knocking him off his seat.

“What was that f-” Prompto began as he watched Noct toss a screwed up piece of paper at him.

“Is something wrong Prompto?”

The blonde jumped at the sound of his name before turning to the source.

The teacher…

Oh no…

He hadn’t used his inside voice…

The blonde cringed as he felt eyes on him…

A lot of eyes…

“Uh, ah no miss” Prompto stated sheepishly, his eyes averting to the desk in front of him.

“Good” the teacher stated before returning to the subject she was instructing, of which Prompto had no idea because he hadn’t been listening.

The blonde waited until all the attention was diverted from him and back to the teacher before collecting the screwed up piece of paper in his fingers.

Prompto’s curiosity grew as he began unravelled the paper.

_Hey do you wanna come over after school? We could get pizza and play playstation, just like last time…_


	8. Spoilt

Prompto watched as everyone packed up their belongings, stood up and vacated the classroom.

Where the hell was Noct?

How come he still hadn’t come back from the bathroom…?

Surely he wasn’t _still_ in there…

The blonde glanced across at the bag, papers and books strewn about the prince’s desk.

Hmm…

Perhaps he should just call him…

 

XOXOXOX

 

Noct slouched in the back seat of the car, refusing to put his seat belt on as he gazed out the window at the objects moving by.

“Now Noct, how are you feeling?” Ignis’s familiar voice crept into his ears as he forced himself to pay attention.

He was so exhausted…

But why…

“I guess” Noct mumbled before closing his eyes.

Ignis glanced up into the rear vision mirror, trying to figure out for himself if the prince was okay.

It was pretty clear he was not…

His skin was paler than normal and he seemed like he just wanted to sleep all the time. But then again this is Noct we’re talking about. Was there ever a time where he didn’t want to sleep?

“I am not convinced your highness” Ignis mumbled softly, only half expecting a response from the prince.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Why wasn’t he answering…?

Prompto decided to give up before beginning the arduous process of stuffing all the prince’s belongings into his bag before leaving the classroom.

Maybe he should swing my Noct’s apartment and drop this stuff off…

But then Noct’s apartment isn’t exactly on the way…

Hmm…

What to do…

“I didn’t realise you loved class so much, especially considering you never pay attention”

Huh?

That voice…

Prompto darted his head towards the teacher, who was still standing behind her desk.

“W-what makes you think I love class so much?”

“Well your still here aren’t you?”

The blonde glanced around the empty room, looking at what in particular he wasn’t sure.

“Oh right” he nodded before making a b line for the door.

Right. The decisions been made.

He’s going to see Noct.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Noct sighed deliberately as he slowly, and I mean _slowly_ climbed the steps toward the front door.

“Now now Noct you are very lucky, most children your age have to walk all the way from school, at least you got a ride in the car” Ignis reminded the young prince of his privileged background.

Noct rolled his eyes before yanking the front door open.

“Yeah yeah… Hey wait?! What do you mean by child?! I’m not a child!” Noct spat out before realising how harshly he had spoken.

Oops… Where did that come from?

The dark haired boy aimed straight for the couch, letting his body fall onto it before turning to the tv.

Remote…

Where is the remote…?

His eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the allusive object…

His eyes fell on something…

There…

Oh no…

Now he’s going to have to get up to get it…

…

…

…

“Ignniiiiss”

Silence…

“Ignniiiiss”

“What is it Noct?” the advisor flew around the corner before realising he needn’t have bothered.

“Remote” the prince pointed to the object on the floor about 3 feet away.

It took all of Ignis’s will power not to roll his eyes before kneeling down to collect the item in his fingers.

“Now Noct, is that all you required me for?”

“Yep” the prince replied simply, his eyes never leaving the remote dangling precariously in the man’s fingers.

“I thought it might have been something important but clearly I was wrong” Ignis sighed before raising his hand to pass the remote to the prince.

His grip on the object wasn’t quite what he had anticipated as it slipped from his fingers before flying straight towards Noct.

The prince’s eyes widened as the remote came flying towards his face.

There simply wasn’t time.

Noct winced as he felt the bar of plastic collide with his face.

Ignis’s mouth fell open, he swore he did not mean for that to happen.

“Hey! Ignis! What was that for?!” the prince grumbled before collecting the remote of the floor and threatening to throw it at his advisor.

But wait…

If he threw this, then he would have to subsequently get up in order to pick it up…

Hmm…

Scratch that…

Noct lowered the potential weapon before aiming it at the tv and pressing the on button, suddenly bored with Ignis’s presence.

Ignis closed his eyes before rubbing his temples.

“Hey Iggy, do you have anything for abdominal cramps?”

Oh no… Not another sign.

Ignis’s face turned suddenly pale…

“Why do ask Noct?”

He didn’t know why he bothered asking, knowing full well it was for the prince.

“I’ve got some cramping that keeps coming and going… It’s not bad though, it’s just annoying” the prince whined before grabbing a bag of potato chips off the floor and opening it.

“Hey I thought you said you were sick”.


	9. The Fun Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) and thank you so much for all your comments and kudos :)

Prompto began down the street towards the prince’s house, his pace increasing slightly as he eyed up the grey clouds growing above him.

Not good…

Hmm…

What to do…

Maybe he should quit going to Noct’s before he’s too far committed…

But he already was too far committed…

Guess he just answered his own question before feeling small droplets of rain splatter randomly all over his body.

Great.

Prompto’s speedy walk turned into a run as he pointlessly tried to avoid getting inundated with water.

The blonde got a few steps before sighing, admitting defeat and returning to a meandering pace.

 

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

 

“Excuse me Noct”

“Yeesss…”

“I believe your about to have a visitor”

Noct turned from his amusing tv show to stare at his advisor.

“What makes you say that?”

“I just witnessed a very drenched Prompto coming down the street”

Noct raised an eyebrow in confusion, as if wondering why Prompto would be visiting him now…

“Huh…” the prince began before returning his attention to the tv.

He was being a terrible friend to Prompto… and he knew it…

He just couldn’t shake off this tiredness that kept lingering over him…

Noct’s thoughts began to drift, not taking much before they went back down into the gutter.

Prompto visiting…

Prompto soaking wet…

Prompto needing a change of clothes…

Prompto naked

…

…

The sound of the door bell ringing tore the prince from his thoughts as he waited for Ignis to answer the door.

He could just get up himself but…

Hmm…

Well…

“Good evening Prompto”

“Ah, hey there Ignis” the blonde’s cheerful voice bounded into the house before he began raising the bag in his hands.

“Noct doesn’t happen to be around does he?”

“Why of course” Ignis stood to the side of the door, allowing the blonde to enter.

“Thank you”

Noct heard his best friend long before he saw his best friend. He knew Ignis wasn’t going to be happy about the trail of wet foot prints he could hear being trodden into the carpet.

“Heeey buddy, whatcha up to?” Prompto greeted the prince as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

Noct watched as droplets ran down the blonde’s face before falling against the fabric beneath the boy.

Time to turn his plan into reality…

“Hey do you want a change of clothes?”

“Uh, I guess… Only if it’s not too much trouble”

“Of course it’s not” Noct smiled, a little more excitedly than what was probably appropriate…

The prince pushed his body up from the couch, which surprisingly isn’t as tiring when there’s a good reason for doing it…

“Come with me” Noct indicated with his arm as he lead the blonde towards his bedroom.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Ignis rolled his eyes…

He knew full well what Noct was up to as he watched the two boys disappear around the corner.

He shook his head, he still had the rather unpleasant task of having to tell the young prince he was most likely expecting a child…

He was most definitely procrastinating on that one…

Perhaps he could get someone else to tell him…

Gladio perhaps…

No.

This required delicacy… And delicacy was not a trait that man possessed…

Perhaps he should wait until the next time Noct complains of not feeling well and use that as an excuse to take him to the doctor…

Then the doctor could break the news to him…

Yes.

That was his best plan so far.

Besides, it is possible that Noct may not make the connection between the potion and pregnancy…

But then again he will ask how this happened/how is was even possible for a guy to get pregnant…

Not a fool proof plan but it was the best one he had so far...

Ignis shook his head and rolled his eyes as a myriad of giggles greeted his ears from down the hallway.  

 

XOXOXOX

 

“So Prompto…” Noct teased, his voice engaging the other playfully as his eyes wondered shamelessly over the blonde’s soft, exposed flesh.

Prompto didn’t know how to feel about his current predicament… He kinda thought Noct was getting him a change of clothes but he’s been naked in front of his best friend for a good ten minutes and he seems no closer to getting less naked now than those ten minutes earlier…

“Uh Noct…”

“Shhh” the prince silenced the blonde before stepping closer to him.

“I kinda thought we could have some fun before I have to take you home” Noct winked at Prompto before drawing the blonde’s head closer to his own.

“W-what do you m-mean?” Prompto asked, knowing full well what the prince meant.

“Now now Prompto” Noct smiled playfully before feeling a sudden wave of nausea roll through his stomach.

Oh no.

Not now.

Why now?

Noct plastered his hand to his lips before dashing out of the room towards the bathroom.

Not sexy.

Not sexy at all…

Noct cringed as leant over the bowl, wishing this feeling to go away so he can get back to having fun with his beautiful blonde boy.   


	10. Visiting Hours Are Never Over

“Hey what is it Iggy?” Gladio answered his phone while trying to dodge attacks in his afternoon training session.

“I was wondering if you mightn’t be able to help me with something?”

“Go for it”

 “Well it’s just that…” Ignis began before hearing a barrage of odd noises and a collection of colourful language in the background.

“You sound busy Gladio, don’t you worry, I will find another solution” the advisor stated firmly before preparing to press the red call end button.

“Hey hey hey! Wait Iggy, I’m sure I can help, what is it?” the fighter persisted before trying to avoid yet another assault.

“Well you see” Ignis began, still trying to decide if this was good idea… Let’s be honest, he could do what he’s about to ask Gladio to do himself, but he seriously didn’t want to. It’s not like him to opt out of anything but in this case…

“Noct needs to see a doctor and I’m awfully busy” Ignis cringed at his own lie, a habit he was not accustomed to, to say the least.

The truth be told he should just do it himself but he didn’t want to incur the wrath of the young prince when he found out why he’s been feeling so off… Or that Ignis was partially to blame for it… Then again so was Prompto…

“I’m happy to take him. Well, if it’s not an emergency that is. I’ll come grab him after training”

“Thanks Gladio”

“Don’t mention it”

 

XOXOXOX

 

“But I don’t want to go to the doctor” Noct made his desires very clear as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed like a spoilt child.

 

 

“Ah yes well, it’s either you go to the doctor and you can have pizza for dinner tonight or, you don’t go to the doctor and I will make you eat lots of vegetables to make you feel better”

“You can’t make me”

“Yes I can”

“Fine. I’ll just eat potato. Potato is a vegetable” the prince made no attempt to hide the sassiness in his voice as he turned his nose up at his advisor.

“You will be eating broccoli, cauliflower, carrots and beans. LOTS AND LOTS OF BEANS”

Ignis witnessed the flash panic as it darted through Noct’s eyes.

Beans.

It worked every time.

The prince’s eyes edged carefully back towards Ignis before finally making contact with the man.

“Fine. You win. I will go to the doctor”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Gladio will be here shortly to take you”

“Gladio? But I thought you were taking me?”

“Yes well, unfortunately I have other things that need attending to” Ignis made his eyes remain on the prince as he forced the lie from his lips.

Don’t look down.

Don’t look down.

“Like what?”

Ignis felt his heart pounding in his chest as his mind raced through a million excuses at once, trying to weed out the most convincing one.

“You see, I have an appointment myself” the advisor began, cringing at the lame excuse his brain has selected.

“Really?” the doubt was evident in Noct’s voice as his eyes narrowed on Ignis.

“Where?”

Great…

Where was his appointment? Ignis’s calm demeanour masked the chaos and impending doom that loomed behind it.

“A-at the doctor also”

“Good. We can go together” a smirk formed on the princes lips.

Dammit.

Noct knew he was lying…

To make it worse, Ignis knew that Noct knew that he was lying too…

“Well you see, it’s at a different clinic to yours” Ignis prayed it would work but seriously doubted it.

“Right” Noct nodded his head but the scepticism in his eyes remained.

Ignis was saved by the sound of the front door flying open.

Gladio.

Thank god!

“Right are you ready to go princess?” Gladio chuckled as he watched the flash of rage dance across the volatile eyes before him.

Ignis internally cringed. How did Gladio have the audacity to say such things?

“I’m not a princess!” Noct bit back.

“Hahaha is that so? That’s not what it looked like the other day with Prompto” Gladio chuckled before stepping closer to the boy on the couch.

“That wasn’t the other day it was the other week” Noct bit back, cringing at his own lame comeback.

“Really? It’s still ever so fresh in my mind. You see Noct, the part you were playing in sex is usually played by the girl…” Gladio began, not even trying to keep a straight face.

“I know how sex works!” Noct growled before climbing to his feet.

“Right” Gladio nodded, his eyes showing that he clearly wasn’t convinced.

“Let’s go”

 

XOXOXOX

 

 Noct hated going to the doctor…

The waiting room looked weird, it smelt weird and there were always weird people in it.

He sighed as he let his body fall into a seat that was located as far away from anyone else as possible.

“Why am I here again?” Noct whined as he lightly whacked his head repeatedly against a nearby wall.

“Because you aren’t well”

“Right. No it’s because Ignis thinks I’m not well” Noct corrected before turning his attention to the fighter next to him.

“Well you did miss classes because of it” Gladio stated as he flipped through a girly magazine.

Noct raised an eyebrow at the sight as his eyes filled with impending delight

“Oh, so who’s the girl now?” the prince stated cheekily and perhaps a bit too loudly as a myriad of strange faces stared at him.

“Hey. There’s no other magazines to read. Besides, some of these magazines have some rather interesting articles” Gladio defended himself as he flipped another page.

“Right” Noct nodded, not at all convinced.

“Noctis Lucius Caelum”

The princes body flinched at the sound of his full name as his heart began to race.

Great. Now it was his turn.

His eyes moved toward the origin of the voice that called his name.

Noct internally sighed as he expected to see his usual doctor, the old man who also doubled as santa claus because he was so fat. Which the prince didn’t think was a good look for a health professional. Or maybe he played santa because he was old. Or maybe because he had a beard. Or maybe because they literally couldn’t find anyone else…

His gaze finally met the source of his name.

Noct’s heart skipped a beat.

The doctor.

He was different.

This one was beautiful.

Absolutely stunning in fact.

Wow.

Now this doctor aye…

This doctor he wouldn’t mind being seen by… completely naked that is…

A naughty smile grew on Noct’s lips before having it swiftly wiped off by Gladio’s disapproving and surprisingly harsh nudge.

“Hey. Keep it in your pants” Gladio whispered at the prince.

Only, it wasn’t a whisper.

Noct could have died from sheer embarrassment as he slid down in his seat, feeling the eyes of everyone in the waiting room on him.

Why?


	11. Beautiful

Noct hoped the doctor hadn’t heard Gladio’s rather loud statement as he rose from his seat.

Although he was pretty convinced he had… He must have been too polite to say something as the prince approached him.

Noct winced as he heard Gladio’s laughter at his expense in the background. He thought about dragging the fighter into the doctors room but no.

No now.

Not after that.

Cheeky bastard.

“Come right this way Noctis” the man instructed as he lead the way into a tiny room.

“Take a seat”

Noct obliged as he sat down in front of the man’s desk before pulling his jersey off and tossing it onto the empty seat next to him.

Hmm…

Noct watched the man as he collected various items from around the room.

Hmm…

He couldn’t leave here without at least trying to play with the beautiful boy, right?

It didn’t take much for Noct to convince himself to continue as he subsequently pulled off his shirt before adding it to the growing pile on the chair.

The prince felt a twinge in his groin as he slip his fingers over his trouser button.

He began to undo it… Wanting more as he slid the zip down… This was starting to get rather exciting.

“W-what are you doing?” the doctor stumbled as he ogled the half naked prince before him.

“You wanted to examine me, right?” the prince playfully winked at the man who clearly didn’t know where to look or what to say as his eyes darted around the room.

“Uh, argh, that’s okay, you don’t actually need to be naked for it” the doctor began before taking a seat behind his desk, secretly hoping that doing so would perhaps disguise how flustered he was becoming.

“If you say so” Noct smiled but didn’t make an effort to put his clothes back on.

The prince was estatic, where had all this energy come from? It had to be linked to the boy in front of him…

He wanted him.

Now.

“Now, er, what seems to be the problem?” the doctor began before collected a pen in his fingers.

“I’m really tired all the time” Noct began, although suddenly feeing like he was lying…

“And I’ve been throwing up a bit” suddenly not feeling so sexy as his gaze locked with the man…

“I see” the man nodded as he jotted down squiggles on his paper.

“Plus I’ve had these pains in my abdomen and I often feel really hot.” The prince stalled before plastering a smile on his lips.

“Like right now” Noct winked before toying idly with button on his trousers.

“Well I see, um let’s take your temperature shall we?”

The doctor reached into his draw before withdrawing a thermometer.

“So where do you want me?” the words came out more seductive than the prince had intended as he stood from his chair.

“Uh, just here will be fine” the man reassured as he watched the prince rest his hands at the top of his trousers before slowly sliding them down.

The doctor’s eyes widened as his eyes were greeted with a face full of the prince’s junk.

“Uh-?!”

“You wanna put it inside me, right?” Noct whispered at the man, his voice low and husky.

“This is a doctors clinic, not a veterinarian clinic Noct” Gladio’s voice caught halfway between serious and about to break into a fit of laughter as it resounded through the room,.

When did he get in here? Noct hadn’t even heard the door open… Shows how much attention he was paying…

“In your mouth is fine!” the doctor agreed before tearing his eyes away from the prince’s member.  

Noct smiled cheekily before letting his trousers fall to his ankles.

Gladio shook his head before smacking his palm into his cheek.

Unbelievable.

“What?” the prince turned to his strong fighter, trying to disguise the smile growing on his lips.

“What do you mean what? You know full well what”

“Right ah we, shall we continue” the doctor interrupted, as his eyes looked everywhere except the naked prince before him.

“Yeah princess. Take a seat” Gladio laughed as he shoved Noct back into his seat.

“Hey! I’m not a-”

“Noctis”

The prince fell immediately silent as his attention returned to the beautiful doctor in front of him.

“I suspect I may know what is wrong with you but first I must ask you something very important”

“Yes?” Noct raised an eyebrow, feeling suddenly a bit alarmed.

“Have you consumed anything a bit, well, shall we say, odd lately?”

“Odd? Define odd…”

“Something out of the ordinary, a strange food or potion perhaps?”

“Hmm…” Noct’s thoughts trailed through the events of the last few weeks, analysing every thought in detail.

“Well… Not that I can recal-” Nocts eyes suddenly widened.

That potion.

Ignis’s strange purple potion.

What did he say…?

It would do something good and something bad…

Oh god… What if this is what he meant?!

Why did his advisor have to be so cryptic…?!

“Well I did drink some strange purple potion a few weeks ago”

“Ah I see, and did you have sexual intercourse afterwards?”

Noct flinched at the question, taken aback by the doctors blunt statement.

What did having sex have to do with anything?

“S-sex?”

“Yes Noct. You know that thing you do with Prompto, the one where he puts his thing in your-”

“I know what sex is Gladio!” the prince barked at the man before remembering his current predicament…

“Wait, why do you ask?”

“Well I don’t wish to worry you but there is a distinct possibility you may be well, how should I put this…”

“Just spit it out” Noct demanded, his words came out harsher than he intended.

Gladio sunk his teeth into his lips, trying ever so hard not to laugh as he eagerly awaited the prince’s reaction.

“Well… Pregnant” the doctor braced himself, as if expecting the prince to bite his head off.

Noct’s lips formed a smile, the smile growing until laughter erupted from his lips.

This doctor cracked him up!

The doctor’s eyes glanced nervously towards Gladio.

“Hey!” The fighter barked at Noct, disappointed he didn’t get the reaction he was so waiting for. He shook his head before giving the prince a bit more than a playful smack across the back.

“What was that for?” Noct’s eyes darted toward the fighter.

“He’s not kidding Noct”

The prince’s smile suddenly faded as the serious expression on Gladio’s face reinforced his words.

“Well I’m going to have to run a few tests before we can determine if this is indeed the case” the doctor interrupted before continuing his scribbles on the paper before him.

“What kind of tests?”

“I need you to urinate in this” the man rummaged through his drawers before locating a suitable receptacle and passing it to the young prince.

“Okay” Noct acknowledged before aiming his member towards the container.

“Hey! Not here! use the bathroom Noct! What were you raised by a bunch of monkeys?!” Gladio roared before gently shoving the prince, only the shove wasn’t so gentle.

“Argh!” Noct cried out as he lost his balance before plummeting to the floor.

“Gladio!”

“Hurry up princess, the good doctor hasn’t got all day”

Noct’s eyes narrowed before he climbed to his feet, pulling up his trousers and deciding to deliberately take ages as he meandered towards the bathroom.

Gladio shook his head before turning to the doctor, “sorry, he’s quite the handful”

“It’s quite alright” the doctor smiled before continuing,

“I’m sure you will make a great father”

“Oh I’m not- it’s not me” Gladio’s eyes widened at the man’s incorrect assumption.

“It’s quite alright Gladio, everyone reacts differently to news of this nature”.

The fighter shook his head, deciding some arguments were best left unargued.


	12. The Wonders of the World

Perhaps sending Noct to the doctor had been a bad idea on his part…

But the prince was going to find out eventually right?

He should never have left that potion on the bench and that was the simple fact.

Ignis mentally kicked himself at the memory, wishing he could go back in time and fix his mistake but that was not possible.

He guessed he had no choice but to accept the consequences for his actions as he rubbed vigorously at an imaginary piece of dust on the mantlepiece.

Perhaps the doctor won’t even think to check for pregnancy? Yes. Yes, let us hope that this is indeed the case.

Ignis allowed himself to take comfort in this thought as he glanced at his watch.

Speaking of which, they should be home soon…

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

Noct leaned against the wall of the tiny cubicle before once again retrieving his member and aiming it into the cup.

Pregnancy? As if. What kind of messed up sense of humour does this doctor have?

The prince shook his head as he felt the fluid leave his body.

What was really wrong with him? He must just have something serious…

Hmm…

…

Noct withdrew his phone from his pocket, carefully balancing it in his fingers.

Google will tell me. Google knows everything.

The prince pressed his symptoms into his phone before waiting impatiently for the page to load.

…

Cholera?

…

Cancer?

…

A Stroke?!

…

Heart attack?!!

Argh! Noct’s eyes widened as the realisation that he might die eminently loomed in his thoughts.

No no no… Not good… Not good…

Noct quickly shoved his cock back into his trousers as his heart began to pound. This was terrible! He had to know if he was going to die as he tightened his grip around the receptacle and dived towards the door.

Silence greeted him as he stormed back into the doctor’s office before slamming the cup onto the doctor’s desk.

The man winced as the realisation he should have given the prince a lid suddenly dawned on him.

“I’m going to die aren’t I? Come on tell me, I can handle it!” Noct yelled irrationally.

“Hey! Hey! Calm down!” Gladio barked as he grabbed the young man by the arm before yanking him into the seat next to him.

Noct’s eyes widened as he felt his body loose balance before feeling as though the world was falling away from under him.

 “You’re right Noct. You are indeed going to die” The doctor stated calmly before unwrapping a stick and sliding the tip into the sample Noct provided him.

“What?!! When? How?! What did I do to make this hap-”

“Hey!” Gladio’s voice once again taking control of the situation.

“Come on, let the man explain princess”

“I’m not a f*cking princess!!!”

 “Noct, Gladio, please” the doctor intervened before closely examining the stick.

“You will die Noct, but not today”

“Huh?”

“We’ll all die one day. _Princess_ ” the doctor smiled, trying to hold back the laughter about to burst from his lips.

Where did they find this guy?!

Noct sat there, not amused in the slightest as he didn’t bother to hide the seething annoyance growing in his eyes.

“Right well, this should indeed tell us” the doctor smiled as his gaze turned from the stick to the prince.

“Yes. Congratulations Noctis. You will soon hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around”.

“Huh?” confusion filled the prince’s eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what exactly the doctor meant.

The situation was not helped by the continual chuckling coming from the right of him.

“Control yourself Gladio!” Noct turned to the man before turning back to the doctor.

“What do you mean?”

“Your pregnant”

“No really, what?”

“You’re going to have a baby”

Noct raised an eyebrow, waiting for the ‘just kidding!!’

…

…

…

“Well?”

“Well what?” the doctor looked at the prince in confusion.

“What is it really?”

“I assure you I am being _deadly_ serious”

Noct stood from his chair before leaning over the doctor’s desk, his face inches from the man’s.

“But how?! Last time I checked I don’t have a vag-”

“Hey sit down!” Gladio grabbed Noct once more, hauling his body back into the chair.

“It may interest you to know that under certain conditions, men can also bear children”

“Such as?” doubt filled the prince’s eyes.

“Certain kinds or magic, potions…”

“Potions…?” Noct’s eyes widened, suddenly putting two and two together.

“Ignis!!!” Noct screamed out, momentarily forgetting that he was still in the doctor’s office.

“Hey! There are other patients around princess”.

Noct didn’t even bother to dignify that with a response as he stood from the chair before facing the doctor once more.

“Thank you doctor” Noct began before bowing politely, his voice and mannerisms uncharacteristic of the normally wayward prince.

 Gladio raised an eyebrow at the unusual phenomenon before him.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Noct?”.


	13. Time is of the Essence

“Don’t be too harsh on Ignis, Noct” Gladio advised the prince as he slammed the car door closed.

“I know the situation is not ideal”

“Not ideal?! You think?! At least you’re not the one who has a baby growing inside them?!”

Gladio tried to hold back his laughter, he had to admit, this situation was indeed by no means orthodox.

“Well, in his defence, he did tell you not to drink it right” the fighter raised an eyebrow as he spoke the words, pushing Noct for acknowledgement.

Noct turned away in a huff, his attention focused on god knows what outside as he refused to accept that maybe Gladio was right.

“Just promise me you won’t give him too much of a hard time okay Noct?”

“I suppose” the prince mumbled as he heard Gladio turn the ignition on before feeling the car move backwards.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Ignis finished cutting carrots up before tossing them into a tray. It was all he could do to take his mind off the chopping board he himself was about to be put on.

The man forced his attention onto the task at hand as he sprinkled a variety of seasonings over the carrots before sliding them into the oven.

He knew the prince wanted pizza but he also knew Gladio was on a strict diet, and so was he for that matter… So healthy food for them it was.

Of course Noct could go and get his own dinner if he so wished, and he would, there was certainly no doubting that.

Ignis shook his head at the prince’s terrible eating habits. He was certainly going to have to fix that with a baby on the way…

The man was shaken from his thoughts as he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

He quickly withdrew the device before nervously glancing at the screen.

“Gladio?”

“If I were you I’d run”

“Whatever for?”

Dread filled Ignis, he didn’t really need to ask Gladio why.

He knew why.

Noct was angry. Very angry. All that anger was directed at him and he knew it.

That damned potion… Why did he even think obtaining that potion was a good idea…?

Let alone leave it laying around for any idiot to play with…

and some idiot did.

No that wasn’t fair. Noct wasn’t an idiot. Tenacious yes, disobedient yes, mischievous yes, but idiot no.

“You know what Ignis” Gladio sighed before continuing “look, I’ve only got a few minutes, we’re pulled over on the side of the road because princess had to throw up, so I figured I’d give you a heads up”

“Oh dear, throwing up again?”

“Yep. Again”

“Well, thanks for the heads up Gladio, but I just started cooking dinner so I can’t just walk out”.

“Well, we are about 5 minutes away so it’s up to you”

“Thanks Gladio I appreciate it”.

Ignis felt his fingers shake uncontrollably as he tried to press the end call on his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

Let’s be honest, he couldn’t exactly avoid Noct forever… He would indeed have to face him eventually.

It might as well be today…

…

…

…

On second thought…

Ignis quickly flicked the oven off before gathering his things and bolting from the house.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Where is he?” Noct barked as he all but kicked the front door open.

“Hey! What are you doing?! It has a handle for a reason!”

“Sorry” Noct mumbled before rolling his eyes, clearly not meaning a word of his apology.

“Are you hungry?” Gladio asked, a bit harsher than he intended as he attempted to change the subject.

“Starving”

“I figured as much” it was Gladio’s turn to roll his eyes as he pulled out his phone and began dialling the local pizza joint.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Ignis lay on his bed pondering his existence before being startled by a bout of vigorous knocking on his door.

The advisor felt his heart pound as his eyes darted to the source of the noise…

Should he open it…?

What if it was Noct?

Perhaps he should just stay silent and pretend he wasn’t here.

Yes.

That is what he will do.

It simply wasn’t worth the risk.

“Hey Iggy! Open up! I know you’re in there!” Gladio’s voice rang out through the door.

Guess that answered his question for him…

Ignis climbed to his feet before heading toward the door and pulling it open.

The advisors eyes darted nervously around the hallway, relieved to be greeted solely by Gladio.

“May I come in?” Gladio raised an eye brow, surprised his friend hadn’t thought to invite him in already.

“Why of course Gladio” Ignis whispered as he stood to the side, allowing the strong fighter to pass.

“Now that I’ve done you a favour, I was wondering if you would be able to return one for me?”

Oh o…

Ignis had feared this moment…

Payment…

Effectively…

Gladio styles.

The advisor braced himself as he watch the man wander across the room before taking a seat at the small dining table in the corner.

“Hmm?” Ignis tried to mask the trepidation in his voice as he anxiously anticipated Gladio’s question.

“Well…” the fighter began before appearing to ponder how to go about asking what was swirling around in his head.

Gladio let out his breath before deciding to just spit it out.

“I know you said before that you’d rather not discuss it but, why did you have that potion in the first place?”

Ignis sighed as he closed his eyes, realising he did indeed owe his friend the truth.


	14. Full of Surprises

“Heeey buddy!” Prompto cheerfully greeted the young prince as he barged into his bedroom.

The only response was a low groan from under the mountain of blankets.

He knew Noct hated mornings but this was ridiculous, after all, it was almost lunch time…

“Come on Noct! It’s time to get up!” Prompto yelled with a little too much enthusiasm as he grabbed the prince’s duvet before yanking it off.

Prompto’s eyes widened as they were greeted with the sight of Noct’s naked body before him.

The blonde didn’t know where to look as his eyes darted around the room. He wanted to stare unrelenting at his best friends body but it felt wrong somehow. But it’s not like Noct would know… His face was after all buried in a pillow.

 

…

…

…

 

Prompto shook his head, expelling the perverse thoughts from his mind as he tore his eyes away from the prince.

Why was this so weird anyway? He’s had sex with him so why was he still behaving so awkward when he was around him…

Prompto quickly threw the duvet back towards Noct, watching as it landed surprisingly squarely over the boy.

“Noooct!” the blonde tried in vain once more, only receive a very quiet, almost non-existent “go away”.

“Hey! Don’t be like that” Prompto whined before tugging at the duvet again, ‘accidentally’ pulling it off.

Noct groaned at the sudden exposure but made no attempt to cover himself up, almost enjoying the sensation of having Prompto’s eyes dancing over his naked flesh.

It must be the hormones talking…

Yip that was it…

“Noooct… I wanna go somewhere for lunch…” Prompto continued to whine as he climbed on the bed next to his friend, his eyes never once leaving the prince’s ass.

Noct smiled, a sudden naughty thought slipping into his head as he turned over to face the blonde.

“What do you feel like for lunch?”

“Umm…” the blonde put his finger to his cheek as his mind scanned through the many possibilities.

“Because I know what I feel like” a wicked smile laced across the prince’s lips as he interrupted the blonde’s thought process before leaning in towards him.

Prompto instinctively flinched away from the prince before feeling something brush against his groin.

“This” Noct smiled as he slid his hand down the blonde’s trousers before wrapping his fingers around his member.

“Ah!? Noct? What are yo-” the blonde began before succumbing to the pleasure as it began to course through his body.

He didn’t know why he bothered asking, he knew exactly what the prince was up to…

Prompto leaned back as he felt his trouser button being undone, freeing his member from its constraints.

Noct smiled as he leaned over the blonde before pressing his lips against Prompto’s member. He allowed his tongue to glide over the tip before feeling it slip between his lips.

A moan from his best friend only made him want to do more as he took more of the blonde into his mouth.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“You see Gladio” Ignis began, struggling to maintain eye contact with the fighter as he began to explain what on earth possessed him to obtain that horrendous potion.

“It’s okay Iggy, you know I won’t judge you right? There’s not much that can shock me you know” Gladio gave the advisor an encouraging smile, hoping this would spur Ignis on.

After all, he was _dying_ to know why…

“This potion is very rare, extremely hard to come by and notoriously expensive.” A sigh escaped the man’s lips as he forced himself to continue.

“So when I came across a man selling it at the market in Lestallum I figured that I should seize the opportunity and store it for a later date”.

“Later date? You mean you were planning to use his for yourself?”

“Indeed”

“Why?”

Ignis glanced away from the fighter, reluctant to divulge into his most private thoughts and feelings about himself.

“Come on Iggy, you can’t just tell me that much”

Ignis closed eyes before the pressure to continue surmounted him.

“Very well, I cannot in my life foresee a successful relationship with anyone. My work always comes first and always will and of course that is not fair to anyone else. But the trouble is I also do want to have a child and as I see it now, the only way is with that potion”.

Ignis sighed

“What? You think no one is ever going to love you as you are? Even workaholic Ignis? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I suppose it is”

Gladio’s eyes widened at the words he’d just heard.

“What?! How could you think that about yourself?” Gladio began, not exactly censoring the words as they spewed forth from his lips.  

“Don’t you know how much of a catch you are?! Anybody would be lucky to have you!”

Gladio halted, realising he simply had to stop there, he couldn’t risk Ignis getting wind of how he truly felt about his longest standing friend.

“I appreciate your words Gladio but alas, an individual would have to compromise too much to be with me and that isn’t at all fair on them and I wouldn’t dare wish that on them either.”

 “Hey! Don’t go feeling sorry for yourself now” Gladio roared, cringing at how harshly the words had been spoken from his lips.

“What you need is someone who understands your life and can appreciate it and you” Gladio began, subconsciously leaning in towards the advisor.

“And who exactly would you recommend Gladio?” Ignis glanced to the floor beneath him before suddenly feeling hot breath against his cheek.

“Me”.


	15. The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey! My laptops working again :) I dont have write chapter on my phone anymore :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and lovely comments :)

Noct stirred his fork at the medley of broccoli, carrot and spinach lying lifelessly on his plate, wondering what on earth possessed Ignis to present him with this?

Vegetables…?

He knew how he felt about those things…

The prince raised an eyebrow as he watched Ignis gaze vacantly out the kitchen window.

What was up with the man lately was beyond him…

Perhaps he should find out…

“Hey Ignis?” Noct called out in a vain attempt to summon the man’s attention.

The prince fell silent as he awaited a response from the man…

Nothing…

Hmm…

“Ignis!!” Noct practically yelled from the dining table, smiling slightly as he watched the man jump in surprise.

“Yes, your highness” Ignis turned to Noct in an attempt to mask his lapse in concentration from the prince.

“What’s up?” Noct stated bluntly as he cut straight to the chase.

Ignis raised his eyebrows in confusion, trying to figure out exactly what the prince was asking of him.

“The ceiling?” the man hesitated.

“No not that. I mean what’s going on? You seem so distant. What’s on your mind?”

Ignis sighed before glancing down at the kitchen bench.

“I feel I may have caused more trouble than I’m worth” the man subconsciously shook his head, almost refusing to look at Noct.

“What? You mean how you got me knocked up? I’m still angry at you for that by the way”.

“I didn’t get you knocked up Noct, Prompto did”.

“Yes well, it never would have happened if it wasn’t for that potion of yours. Why did you have that anyway?”

“Well I did advise you not to drink it” Ignis’s eyes met the prince’s as he pushed for acknowledgement, while ignoring his question.

Noct’s attention returned to the vegetables on his plate that let’s be honest, he was never going to eat.

He hated it when Ignis was right.

Which was pretty much all the time…

Unfortunately.

“Have you told Prompto yet by the way?”

“What? That I’m several weeks pregnant with what is obviously his child?”

“Indeed”.

Noct rolled his eyes, he never thought he would ever have to tell his best friend that kind of news…

Ignis took the prince’s silence as a no before shaking his head.

“You do realise that the sooner you tell him, the sooner he will become accustomed to the idea and be able to support you”

“I have the support of my father”

“Have you told Regus?” something in Ignis’s voice made him sound surprised.

“No”

It was Ignis’s turn to roll his eyes as he turned away from the prince before reaching for a nearby tea towel.

“That’s someone else you are going to have to tell” Ignis stated the obvious as he began drying the pile of dishes on the bench.

“Great. How do you think he’s going to take that news?” the optimism absent from his voice as he locked eyes with Ignis once more.

“It is difficult to say I’m afraid”

Noct subconsciously shook his head at the serious lack of help from his advisor.

“I would suggest you go over and visit Prompto _tonight_ and get everything out in the open”

“I can’t”

“Why not Noct?” Is it because you’re afraid of how he will react?”

“No”

Yes…

“Every time I go over there, all we do is go at it like bunnies”

“Far too much information there Noct” Ignis stated, the colour draining rapidly from his face as he shook his head, as if trying to rid it of the mental images the prince had unintentionally concocted.

“What’s up with you? Something else is bothering you, I can tell” the prince pushed, half wanting to get to the bottom of this and half wanting to divert the attention away from himself.

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with there Noct”

“But you know all my problems” Noct cringed as his voice came out whinier than he had anticipated.

“This is different” Ignis stated simply his gaze returning to something in the distance outside the kitchen window.

“It can’t be that different” Noct persisted, not wanting to miss any opportunity to pry.

Ignis remained silent, hoping Noct would drop the subject but expecting not.

“Noct, please” Ignis quivered, his voice on the edge of breaking.

The prince knew when to back off.

But now he desperately had to know…

Hmm…

Perhaps Gladio would know…

“Right well, I’m off” Noct announced as he stood suddenly from the table.

“But Noct, you haven’t finished your vegetables” Ignis turned to him, surprised he would choose this particular moment to leave. But then it was probably just as well, he would rather Noct didn’t see him cry.

“See you later Iggy”

“Wait your highness, where exactly is it that you are going?”

“To see Gladio” Noct yelled out as he ran through the front door.

Ignis’s eyes widened at the mention of the fighter’s name, prompting memories of the previous night to re-enter his thoughts.

Had Gladio seriously meant what he said?


	16. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I actually wrote a chapter longer than 800 words :)

“Hey Gladio!” Noct announced as the door flew open and his eyes beheld the strong fighter.

Gladio raised an eyebrow at the prince as he wandered what had prompted Noct to visit him.

In his home.

On a Sunday.

Noct never visited him.

Like ever.

“Heeey Noct” the fighter returned the greeting, his voice not disguising the underlying suspicion as he eyed the prince up and down.

“May I… Come in?” Noct prompted Gladio as he playfully leant towards his shield.

Gladio pondered whether letting the prince in was such a good idea or not…

He didn’t have time to conclude his train of thought as he felt the prince brush past him.

“Sure” Gladio stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Gladio watched the prince as he made himself at home on his couch.

“Sooo…” Noct began, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Gladio rolled his eyes a second time, he knew the prince too well for this.

“What has prompted this visit from the great prince of Lucis?”

“Well… Aren’t you lucky” he winked as he shuffled around on the couch, attempting to get more comfortable.

“Indeed”

The two gazed at each other as the silence between them grew, wondering which would be the first to break it.

..

..

“Seriously Noct, why are you here?” Gladio cracked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him as he stepped toward his visitor.

“Hmm…” Noct began, tapping his index finger playfully against his cheek, trying to give the impression he was putting thought into his following sentence.

Gladio raised his eyebrows expectantly, trying not to look too eager to receive the prince’s answer, but this boy sure knew how to try his patience.

“So you know Ignis”

“Yes” Gladio squinted his eyes and shook his head in disbelief…

What the hell Noct?

Of course he knew Ignis

“What about him?”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“He’s acting a little bit odd today and I was wondering if you would be able to tell me why?”

Gladio turned pale, his face a reflection of the panic within.

“When you say ‘odd’, could you be a bit more specific?”

“Well, apart from the fact that he looks like he’s about to break into tears every time I try to talk to him and he’s been spacing out, which Iggy NEVER does…”

Gladio audibly gulped.

Noct was right…

Iggy had an impeccable attention span…

He hoped like hell he hadn’t scared the poor man off with that kiss…

A slight smile tainted Noct’s lips as he began to put two and two together.

Then again it wasn’t hard…

“So… Are you gonna spill the beans?” the cheekiness flooded through Noct’s voice as he sat upright, in preparation for the impending gossip.

“Uh… Not to you” Gladio quickly chuckled, a failed attempt to hide his earlier reaction.

“Fine.” Noct jumped to his feet before storming past the strong fighter and making a b line for the front door.

“Wait Noct! Where are you going?” Gladio called after the prince, after all, he shouldn’t be walking home, especially not by himself.

“Oh but Gladio… Apparently I’m not important enough to know what’s going on in your life, never mind the fact that I am soon to be the king of Lucis!!!” Noct yelled facetiously as he wrapped his fingers around the door handle before pulling it towards him.

Noct opened his mouth ready to carry on barking before feeling something hard slam against his face.

He was standing too close to the door.

And now he just accidentally slammed himself in the face with it…

The prince cringed.

He was trying to create a dramatic moment here…

Now he just made himself look like an idiot.

Why?

Gladio shook his head, his teeth sinking into his lips as he tried his best not to crack up laughing…

That would be bad…

Very bad…

“A-are you okay?” Gladio tried his best but it was no use as small chuckles escaped his lips.

“It’s not funny Gladio!” Noct snapped at his shield, although to be honest he would be laughing too…

That is if it had happened to someone other than him…

“S-sorry” Gladio murmured, more of a token gesture, a gesture that seriously lacked sincerity.

“Gah!” Noct screamed in frustration as he kicked the door before storming out.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“I think your boyfriend needs some” Gladio advised the blonde as he demonstrated a new fighting stance.

“Some what?” Prompto gazed up at the fighter, a confused expression in his eyes as he tried to figure out what Gladio was referring to.

Gladio rolled his eyes.

Unbelievable…

“You know what… Nevermind”

“Wait… Did you say boyfriend? do you mean Noct?”

“Well that is what you are isn’t it?”

“Umm…” The blonde’s mind ran though all the stuff he had done lately with the prince and he guessed it must be true.

“You’ll have your hands full soon anyway, with the baby and all”.

Prompto instantly looked up, his eyes locking with Gladio.

Surely not…

“Baby? What?”

Gladio’s eyes widened.

Shit.

He f*cked up…

Big time…

How could he possibly fix this now?

“Did I say baby? I meant, uh, exams”

It sounded lame.

Incredibly lame.

There was no way the blonde was gonna buy that and he knew it.

“Oh right, of course” Prompto nodded his head in agreement.

Ohmygod what?

Then again, up until Noct got pregnant from that potion he didn’t know it was possible either…

So perhaps Prompto is actually blissfully unaware…

For now…

Roll on a few months…

He’s gonna love it when Regis finds out…

Prompto better learn how to run… Fast!!

Gladio felt himself flinch as the door to the training gym flew open before slamming into the wall behind it.

“Prompto I need to talk to you” Noct called out as he stepped into the gym, making his way toward the unsuspecting blonde.

“What’s this about Noct?”

Noct’s eyes turned to Gladio, narrowing as they fell on the strong fighter.

“You!” the prince pointed rudely at his shield before crossing his arms and turning his head away from the man.

“I’m not talking to you” the prince added, refusing to look at the man.

“Why not?” Prompto butted in, the concern visibly plastered all over his face.

“Because he’s mean to me”

“He is not mean Noct, he’s your shield”

“Yeah. He’s my shield. He’s supposed to protect me, instead all he does is laugh at me”.

“Huh?” Prompto didn’t bother hide his confusion as he turned back to Gladio.

The fighter stood there, shaking his head.

“Hey, I said sorry”

“No you didn’t!”

Now that he thought about it, he actually didn’t…

Did he?

Who knows…

Noct flew out of that door so damn fast.

“You, come with me” Noct pointed to the blonde, demanding his attention as he snapped his fingers before heading out the door.

“Aww… Your finally gonna tell him your big news?” Gladio taunted, chuckling as he watched the prince walk away before pulling a rude gesture in his shields direction.

“W-wait, what news?” Prompto’s eyes darted between Gladio, Noct and all over the room.

“Just come” Noct sighed, indicating with his fingers for the blonde to follow him.

Oh how Gladio wished he could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.


	17. Fun and Games

Noct knew he had to tell Prompto he was going to be dad, but… How?

 

It's not exactly the sort of news he ever thought he would ever have to deliver…

 

Hmm…

 

What a dilemma…

 

What to do… what to do…

 

Face the problem head on!!

 

The prince turned on his heel to face the blonde.

 

“So… ah… What’s this big news Gladio was talking about, Noct?”

 

The prince froze, realising the time truly had come…

 

What was Prompto going to say? What was he going to do…?

 

What if the blonde didn't want to be friends anymore?

 

“Ah… well…” Noct began as he heard what he was sure was Gladio’s footsteps behind the door…

 

And was that… Sniggering?

 

No doubt the man had his ear pressed right up to the door.

 

Noct smiled as the temptation to warp strike the door filled his heart…

 

Hmm…

 

Knock Gladio flat on his ass…

 

The prince couldn't help the smile that was growing more impressive on his lips with every passing second.

 

…

 

Prompto’s eyes widened as he watched his best friend morph into a blue light.

 

…

 

“Argh!! Noct!! What the fuck are you doing?” Gladio yelled out as he stumbled back from the door. The fighter trying his best not to loose his balance but soon realising he was failing miserably.

 

He should have known Noct would do that. But then again, how did Noct even hear him? He swore he was being the quietest he'd been In a long time.

 

“Oh, is that you Gladio?” The prince held his hand to his lips in feigned shock.

 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!” The prince made no attempt to disguise the cheekiness in his voice.

 

“Whatever” Gladio mumbled as he managed to steady himself. Annoyed that he had been

 

A. Caught out

 

and

 

B. Still didn't manage to be privy to this delightful conversation…

 

Prompto felt a pang of sympathy ripple through his heart at the sight of Gladio.

 

Poor guy…

 

But why was he listening at the door?

 

Surely anything Noct had to tell him, he would already know, wouldn't he?

 

“Actually, Prompto, I'm gonna go have a nap. I'll see you tomorrow” Noct smiled as he waved merrily to his friends before walking across the room towards the door.

 

“Hey Noct wait!” Prompto called out after his best friend, suddenly dying to know what the prince was going to tell him.

 

Now he was going to have to wait another 24 hours…

 

Noooo!

 

What if it was something really juicy!

 

“Laters” Noct chuckled as he walked through the door. How he loved leaving people in suspense.

 

“What was that about?” Prompto turned to face Gladio, a confused expression plastering his face.

 

Gladio toyed with the temptation of telling him Noct's little secret…

 

“You'll find out eventually” Gladio rolled his eyes, before suddenly thinking about how annoyed Prompto’s gonna be when he does find out, if for no other reason than being the last one to find out.

 

XOXOXOXOXOX

 

Ignis sighed as he threw sliced onion rings into the frying pan before him.

 

He had to try and stay focused, cooking came naturally to him so it wasn't like he had to concentrate much...

 

He was far too easily distracted lately.

 

It seemed no matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't get Gladio out of his thoughts.

 

Ignis jumped slightly, a loud noise tearing him from his thoughts as he instinctively searched for the origin of the disturbance.

 

His phone.

 

The advisor's eyes locked with the device as the vibrate function caused it dance across the bench.

 

Ignis reached for the device before wrapping his fingers around it.

 

Hmm…

 

Let's see, who could this be?

 

Ignis’s mind raced through several options before finally glancing down to read the screen.

 

Gladio?

 

Ignis felt his heart skip a beat as the heat rose in his cheeks.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

“How are we there Gladio?” Ignis was glad the prince's shield couldn't see him as he tried to mask the smile forming on his lips.

 

“Hey Iggy” Gladio began, suddenly realising he didn’t actually have a legit reason for calling.

 

“So, ah” the shield began, suddenly panicking.

 

It wasn’t like him to panic, what the hell was going on?

 

“You haven’t ah, seen Noct around have you?” Gladio could finally breathe a sigh of relief as a conversation topic of some form finally left his lips.

 

“Was he not with you? I believe he was supposed to attend training this morning”

 

“Ah…Yeah, I guess he was” Gladio fumbled for an answer, suddenly feeling rather stupid. He was the prince’s shield after all, wasn’t he supposed to protect him at all times?

 

“Well, that’s Noct for you, the day he actually turns up to training… Well… Then again, he shouldn’t exactly be training in his current condition.” Ignis made the valid point before succumbing to the over powering need to hear Gladio’s voice dance into his ears, yet again.  

 

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there Iggy” Gladio began before summoning all his courage.

 

“Hey, what are you doing later?” the shield spat out, knowing full well if he didn’t just say it, he might never.

 

Correction.

 

He definitely would never.

 

“Preparing food for your highness, and highness junior”

 

“Highness junior?” Gladio furrowed his eyebrow, trying to figure out who exactly highness junior was.

 

“Noct’s child”

 

“Oh right” Gladio nodded, feeling stupid. Again.

 

“Why did you ask Gladio?”

 

“Because I didn’t know”

 

“No, I mean, why did you ask me what I am up to later?”

 

Gladio gasped, suddenly embarrassed but doing his best to hide it.

 

He quickly averted his eyes to the ground before deciding to be blunt.

 

 “Because I, I wanted to spend time with you”

 


	18. Insatiable Hunger

Noct yanked the pantry door open in a vain attempt to locate something even remotely edible.

His eyes ran over empty shelf after empty shelf before finally settling on a rogue container of cup noodle.

Hey? How had he missed this before? He chuckled lightly before yanking the helpless cup from the cupboard.

Man, Ignis really needs to stock up the pantry.

The prince shook his before realising he could just go and do it himself…

After all it was _him_ that was eating it all…

Yes…

All of that…

How his appetite had increased…

Noct waddled to the jug on the other side of the small kitchen, before flicking the switch.

Oh great…

He was waddling already…

He hadn’t even started showing yet…

_Promising start…_

The prince tapped a fork impatiently against the kitchen bench, as the jug took its sweet time…

The sound of the jug clicking sung in his ears, filling his heart with excitement as he reached for the jug.

He watched as the water connected with the dry noodles, creating a distinctive aroma.

An aroma he adored, of course.

Noct smiled as the noodles became soft enough to eat, before taking to them with his trusty fork.

“Don’t you dare Noct” a familiar voice boomed out from the other side of the room.

The prince gasped before accidentally tossing the noodles into the air.

Shit.

Noct’s eyes widened as he watched the contents escape the bowl before starting their descent back towards him.

The prince quickly stepped back, narrowly missing the barrage of a self-inflicted food fight.

“What?!” the prince yelled in surprise, panicking about what it was exactly that Ignis was referring to.

“Your child will not thank you for that”

“For what?”

Ignis shook his head.

Unbelievable.

“The unhealthy dinner you are about to feed to it”

“Well, it’s not like there was anything else” Noct barked back defensively.

“Is that so?” Ignis raised an eyebrow before striding toward the pantry and pulling the door open.

His eyes feel instantly on the myriad of vegetables littering the first 2 shelves.

The advisor shook his head once more

“And just what exactly do you call this Noct?” Ignis questioned the prince as he withdrew a cucumber from the cupboard.

“Yuk”

“No Noct. It is a cucumber. These are edible, your supposed to put them in your mouth and swallow”

Ignis cringed on the inside as he realised the connotation in the words leaving his mouth, but, to his credit, he did a remarkable effort not to let it show on the outside.

Noct however…

“Oh, is that right? I thought they were supposed to go in your-”

“Hey everyone!” Prompto yelled excitedly as he all but skipped into Noct’s apartment.

“Why hello there Prompto” Ignis clearly relieved at the intrusion, an intrusion that couldn’t have come at a more opportune moment, it would seem.

“So Prompto… What do you think cucumbers are for?” a cheeky smile danced across the prince’s lips.

“Oh Noct, do leave it alone” Ignis all but pleaded before busying himself with the important task of retrieving a frying pan from the cupboard.  

 “Ah… Eating…?” the blonde responded, his voice several octaves higher as he tried to figure out if this was a trick question.

“Eating with your mouth, or with your-”

“O Noct please!” Ignis growled at the wayward prince.

Prompto raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what exactly the prince was getting at.

“Now, more importantly, you must clean up your mess, your highness” Ignis indicated at the noodles smeared across the bench, the floor, and was that… the ceiling?

Noct rolled his eyes before grabbing the dish cloth from the tap and wiping the noodles into a pile.

“You will have to live back at the citadel, if you can’t prove that you can look after yourself” the mild mix of threat and truth left the advisors lips as he turned away from the prince.

Perfect opportunity!

Noct seized the moment to quickly wipe the pile straight into the sink. He quickly turned the tap on in an attempt to flush the noodles down the sink.

“Noct, I do hope your not putting those noodles down the drain”

The prince’s eyes widened.

How did Ignis always seem to know everything?!

“Of course not Ignis” Noct lied as he even harder to shove the noodles down the small hole.

“I, ah, gotta go use the bathroom” Prompto advised, pretty sure neither of the two were paying him any attention as he disappeared from the room.   

“Noct” Ignis sighed, the sure fire signal that he was about to discuss something serious.

“Yeees?”

“When are you going to tell King Regis?”

“About what?”

“You know very well what”

A silence fell between the two, causing Ignis to ponder if the prince had even heard his last statement.

He opened his lips, about to repeat the question before being interrupted.

“Not until I have to” Noct stated finally.

“And when do you think that will be?”

“When I can no longer hide it, I guess”

“You may wish to consider telling him sooner, after all, he cant support you if he doesn’t know about it”

“Ignis, I haven’t even told Prompto yet… Your getting too far ahead of everything”

“Only keeping your best interests at heart”.


	19. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kudos :)

Several weeks had passed and several vegetables forced down his throat later….

Well…

He must say, there was a lot of things he’d much rather have down his throat.

The prince groaned as he turned over in bed, he hated school…

Why did he even have to go? At least Prompto will be there, and hopefully in all his classes.

Well…

Guess it was time to get up!

…

…

20 minutes later…

“Noct! I do believe you are going to be late if you don’t get up at once” Ignis stated quite frantically as he knocked on the prince’s bedroom door.

Ignis? Frantic? He was usually the pro at maintaining his calm demeanour.

“Right” Noct acknowledged his advisor before turning over and facing the other way.

He didn’t want to face the world today, and perhaps not this whole week.

Actually.

Just write off the next few months.

A sudden gasp escaped the prince’s lips as a spasm played out in his abdomen.

What the hell was that?

Noct grasped at his stomach, trying to figure out what was going on inside him.

The door flew open, followed by footsteps invading his room.

“Come now Noct” Ignis commanded before grabbing the prince’s blankets and pulling them off.

Ignis’s eyes widened as they were greeted with the sight of Noct’s naked body.

How many times had this happened?

Too many.

Faaar too many.

That’s how many.

“Noooct” Ignis sighed before throwing the blankets back over the prince.

“You must get up at once, your highness”.

“But Igniiiis!” Noct whined, but refusing to turn over and face his advisor.

“No ‘buts’ today is a school day and you simply must attend”

Noct began giggling at the word ‘but’, he tried to stop but he couldn’t.

“I think you’ll find this situation is not at all amusing for me, your highness”

“But” Noct used all his might to stop giggling. He didn’t know why this was so amusing…

“What is it Noct?” his advisor wasn’t sure if he should actually ask, but he was a tad curious what rubbish was going to spring forth from the prince’s mouth today.

“I don’t feel so good”

“I am not surprised” Ignis began, shaking his head “after all those chocolate cream puff balls you ate yesterday, it’s a marvel you haven’t inherited diabetes”.

“Yes well… I have this weird feeling in my abdomen”

“Again, not surprised after last night”

“No, it just started”

“How convenient”

“No seriously! I’m not making it up… For once…”

 “Right well, we best get you to the doctor”

Noct’s eyes widened at the thought. He was too mortified to go back to that same doctor after last time… Even though he was _very_ attractive.

“Ah! It’s okay Ignis! I’m sure it will ease soon!” Noct all but pleaded before bolting from his bed and heading straight for his wardrobe.  

“If it continues then you must inform me and we will go to the doctor” knowing full well the prince would do no such thing. He was just relieved Noct was finally out of bed.

“Yes Ignis” Noct agreed before tearing on a shirt and pulling his trousers on.

“Umm”

“What is it now Noct?”

“I ah…”

“Out with it”

“Can’t get the button done up…”

“I’ve got three words for you, your highness. Chocolate cream puffs”

“But Igniiiis… The button isn’t even close to the hole…” Noct whined helplessly.

“Then you best try another pair of trousers” Ignis turned around before rolling his eyes.

He hadn’t done that in a while, but he must say Noct was certainly trying his patience.

Especially pregnant Noct.

The advisor wandered back into the kitchen, he best whip up something for the prince’s breakfast, especially since now he’s eating for two.

Ignis heard footsteps behind him, but he didn’t bother to turn around as he continued stirring his soon to be scrambled eggs.

I’m ready!” Noct announced as he wandered into the kitchen.

Ignis reached around to grab the salt from the bench. He wouldn’t have bothered paying the prince any attention except for the fact that a truly hideous sight caught the corner of his eye.

“What on earth is that you are wearing?” Ignis looked aghast.

“Ignis! That’s not very polite if you! It’s a rain coat”

“And just where are your trousers?”

“I couldn’t find any that fat”

“That wont do, that just simply will not do” Ignis shook his head furiously before withdrawing the phone from his pocket.

Noct watched in a panic as Ignis punched several numbers into his phone.

“Ah yes, Prompto? It’s Ignis here, I’m afraid I require your assistance.”

Noct rolled his eyes before wandering over to the big pan of scrambled eggs.

He didn’t realise he was so hungry until he smelt the food cooking…

“Yes, please bring around your biggest pair” Ignis talked away on the phone in the background.

Next minute… and several spoonful’s of egg later…

“Alright Noct, we have a solution” the relief was evident in Ignis’s voice as he turned to face the prince.

“There’s nothing wrong with my rain coat”

“Yes Noct. There is. We simply cannot have an unkempt prince” Ignis’s demeanour intensified as he stepped toward the prince, before noticing there was no scrambled eggs left in the pan

“D-did you eat all of that?” the advisor’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Umm…” Noct hesitated, trying to figure out if he was in trouble.

“Well.. You’re clearly feeling better”

“I guess…”


	20. When things start piling up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I just finished episode Ignis and now I have an all new love for Ignis.<3

Well… his first day back at school and half the clothes he was wearing didn't even belong to him.

 

That's a promising start, that is.

 

Noct felt the reality of his situation sink in when Ignis made him wear some of Prompto’s old fat pants.

 

Great.

 

And he was only going to get bigger…

 

He was starting to think that little vial of purple fluid perhaps wasn't worth it after all…

 

He's been having low level cramps in his abdomen all morning since breakfast…

 

Maybe Ignis was right…

 

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten that whole pan of food.

 

“Lookin good there Noct” Prompto whistled at the prince as they approached the school entrance. Noct could hear Prompto’s uncontrollable giggling next to him, and to be fair, if it wasn't happening to him, he'd be laughing too.

 

But not today…

 

“Come on Noct! We don’t wanna be late on our first day” Prompto whacked the prince on the ass as he scurried past him, encouraging the raven haired boy to keep up.

 

Noct sighed as he rolled his eyes, but followed the boy, nonetheless.

 

“First class of the year, here we come!” Prompto shouted out down the corridor. Noct cringed as the blonde attracted odd stares.

 

Should he… pretend he doesn’t know him?

 

“You do know what the first class is, right?” The prince stated, the enthusiasm seriously lacking from his voice.

 

“Ahh…”

 

“I’ll take that as a no then...?”

 

“Ahh…”

 

“Maths, Prompto, maths”.

 

The blonde's eyes widened before a look of horror washed over his face.

 

“M-maths?” Prompto repeated, as if doing so would somehow change the answer.

 

“Uh huh” Noct affirmed, not taking his amused eyes off the blonde.

 

“Great. My worst subject” Prompto mumbled, suddenly losing all enthusiasm for his day.

 

 

XOXOXOX

 

Ignis sighed as he sat down on the couch, his first real break of the day.

 

But then, that wasn’t unusual. Gladio always said he was a workaholic and always tried to drag the advisor out for a quiet drink at his favourite bar.

 

Only, quiet drinks with Gladio were never that quiet.

 

Ignis smiled as he took a sip of his ebony.

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Gladio in a while…

Perhaps he should give him a call? Ask him what he’s up to tonight.

Ignis reached for his phone, before searching Gladio’s number in his recent calls.

It didn’t take much searching to be honest, it’s not like he ever really called anyone else…

Except maybe Regis.

Regis…

There was another debarkle for future Ignis to solve…

He knew the king was going to be so disappointed when he learns of Noct’s pregnancy…

Especially when he finds out it was all his fault for leaving that bloody potion lying around.

And there’s no way the King isn’t going to find out.

Oh bother… What to do…

Perhaps it was better to get it over with…

“Hey! Iggy!” Gladio’s surprisingly cheerful voice greeted him from the other side of the phone.

“Hello there Gladio” Ignis returned the greeting before feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

“I was wondering my dear friend, what your plans are for this evening?” Ignis questioned the man, using all his strength to maintain his focus.

“Why do you ask?”

“I simply wondered if you would like to join me for a quiet drink later this evening”

“For you Iggy, I have all the time in the world”.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Gladio was ecstatic when he got off the phone. Now he was looking forward to this evening like no ones business.

Ignis wanted to spend time with him! And _out_ of work hours.

Yes. Ignis had a life outside of work.

They hadn’t gone out together like this in ages.

It was definitely a promising start, especially after he embarrassingly admitted his feelings towards the man.

Cringe moment indeed.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Hey Noct!” Prompto shouted excitedly at his best friend, attracting the attention of half the cafeteria.  

The prince didn’t know why the blonde felt the need to shout, I mean he was sitting right next to him at the table.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing after school?” the blonde asked enthusiastically, small pieces of sandwich flying from his mouth before colliding with Noct’s face, nearly getting the prince in the eye.

“Uh! Gross!” Noct pulled a face before wiping the second hand lunch from his cheek.

His best friend didn’t seem to notice as he eagerly awaiting the prince’s response.

“Playing playstation I guess”

“You will do no such thing” Ignis looked down at the prince.

Noct jumped, not expecting his advisor to be standing right behind him. At school. During lunchbreak. At the cafeteria.

“You have a meeting scheduled straight after school, with King Regis”

“My dad? Why does he need to see me today? Can’t it wait”

“No Noct, it simply cannot.”

The prince closed his eyes before sighing.

“Fine.”

“Good, very well, I will be here to collect you at 4”

It was an expectation, not a suggestion as Noct watched the man leave.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was there?” Noct chuckled, but expected a serious response from the blonde.

“Sorry bro, I didn’t see him, you know Ignis, all business!” the blonde paused before carrying on, “plus I was kinda busy eating my sandwich”.

“I can see that”

“Why do you think he wants to see you?” Prompto eyed the prince curiously.

“Who knows” Noct shrugged before gazing out the window at the city below.

  



	21. Truth Be Told

Thank god it was the last class for the day…

But then that meant it was growing invariably closer to this meeting with his father that ‘simply couldn’t wait’.

What was it going to be about?

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened with empire…

There hadn’t been any council meetings he’d missed recently…

It was his first day back at school, so it couldn’t be about his grades…

Noct sighed as he stared out the science class window, watching as tiny people walked passed on the street below.

Ignis must have arranged the meeting…

Which means it must be something Ignis has concerns about…

Oh god! Noct choked on his own spit as a truly terrifying thought wandered into his brain.

It couldn’t be… About the baby?

The prince began coughing uncontrollably as EVERYONE in the class turned to stare at him.

“You okay there buddy?” Prompto laughed, before smacking his best friend on the back with such force, causing Noct to faceplant the desk.

Ouch.

This day just gets better and better…

It seemed to do the trick though.

“Thanks Prompto” Noct muttered, half in earnest, half in annoyance, as he now had a throbbing headache.

The prince was relieved when everyone’s attention returned to the teacher.

Now he could return to his thoughts.

But did he really want to?

 

XOXOXOX

 

Ignis stood outside the Regalia, waiting for Noct to finish his last class.

Maybe he shouldn’t have warned Noct about the meeting…

Who knows, maybe he’s figured out what it’s going to be about and has fled the country.

Ignis shook the thought from his head as he tried to focus on something positive.

Although, he had to admit, he was also dreading this meeting, but unfortunately it was something that simply had to be done.

Ignis breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Noct on the horizon, and Prompto of course.

Prompto…

If he was correct in assuming…

He was still unaware of the prince’s condition.

He just thinks Noct ate too many chocolate cream puffs.

Well, Noct can’t use that excuse forever.

“Good Afternoon, your highness” Ignis greeted the prince as he held the car door open.

“Hey Ignis” the prince sighed as he climbed into the vehicle.

“Well, catch you later Noct!” Prompto farewelled his friend while waving at him like a lunatic.

“Bye Prompto” Noct stated calmly.

The ride to the citadel was rather uneventful, as he pondered whether to check with Ignis as to what the meeting was actually about…

Might calm his nerves…

“Hey Ignis, what’s this about?”

“You’ll see”

Great…

No calmed nerves today.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto began his hike home, it was a good time to let his thoughts wander he found.

Except when it came to traffic light crossings…

When he’s liable to get so lost in his thoughts, that he ends up missing the green walking man…

Like the other day, when he missed it 8 times in a row…

Embarrassing…

Speaking of which… Prompto slowed down to a stop as he approached the lights.

Funny that Noct needed his old fat pants. Who would have ever thought that would happen?

The blonde cracked up at the thought, after all, the sight had amused him all day.

The blonde chuckled a bit too loudly, forgetting there was like a hundred people around him.

And they were all staring him… Weirdly.

Great.

For like the millionth time today…

“No, I’m not crazy!” the blonde tried to reassure the people surrounding him, before realising saying he isn’t crazy, only makes him look more crazy.

Green light!

Thank god! As Prompto bolted across the crossing.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Well Noct, the king will be here shortly” Ignis advised as they both took a seat.

“Seriously though Ignis, can you tell me what this is about?” Noct look almost pleadingly at the man.

The whole drive up here he’d only worked himself up into a frenzy and now that frenzy had peaked.

Ignis turned to face the prince before opening his mouth ready to speak.

“Hello there Mr Scienta, and dear Noctis of course” the King announced as he entered the room.

Ignis stood to greet the man, suddenly wishing he hadn’t arranged this meeting.

“Now, what is this all about?” Regis looked at Ignis, before darting his gaze across to Noct.

Noct simply shrugged before pointing subtly at Ignis.

The advisor decided it was to cut straight to the chase.

“There is something I think you need to be aware of and I do not believe Noct will tell you off his own accord.”

Shit.

He was right.

That is what this meeting was about.

Regis’s gaze returned to his son, the expectancy obvious in his eyes.

Noct cringed, he was kind of angry at Ignis for putting him in this horribly awkward situation…

Then again, let’s be honest, it wasn’t like he was ever going to tell his dad, unless someone _made_ him…

And he guessed Ignis was that someone.

Then again…

“Nup, I haven’t got anything to say” Noct seized up, his voice a few octaves higher than he had anticipated.

Ignis audibly sighed before using all his self control not to roll his eyes at the prince.

“Very well, I must inform you myself then your majesty.” Ignis began, hoping Noct would jump in…

..

No…

“As I feel partially responsible for his current condition”

 “Yes, he had indeed got a bit chunky around the middle” Regis chuckled as he looked at his son once more.

“Hey!” Noct took offence to his fathers amusement of his current figure.

“Too many cream puffs aye? I told you they were good, didn’t I?” the king continued to laugh before finally taking a seat.

“I’m afraid it’s more than simply cream puffs, your majesty” Ignis sighed, but refused to take a seat.

Cream puffs, those bloody cream puffs, they are soon to be the bane of Ignis’s existence. Whatever possessed him to ever introduce them to the Lucis Caelum lineage to him was beyond him…

“What is this about?” Regis turned back to Ignis, his tone suddenly a lot more serious.

“Well, I’m afraid, your going to be a grandfather” Ignis stated, deciding just to cut right to the chase.

Regis’s eyes widened, a mixture of shock and anticipation flooding his orbs.

“W-who is the girl? I must meet her at once”

Ignis realised the error of his ways…

But of course the king would jump to that conclusion.

It’s only natural.

“I’m afraid there is no girl” Ignis began, hoping Noct would join the conversation at any moment.

“What ever do you mean Ignis?”

“I’m afraid Noct is the one carrying your grandchild”.

Regis raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

His son…

Was Pregnant?  



	22. Down To Business

Noct couldn’t recall a time in his life, when he felt as anxious as he felt right in this very moment.

He dreaded what his father was going to say. Would he hate him? Would he be super, mega, next level disappointed?

The prince sat there, his eyes like saucers as he anticipated the kings reaction.

“So, how-” Regis looked confused, as he tried to put together the pieces of the story he had just heard.

“A potion your majesty” Ignis anticipated the kings question.

“A potion? So you drunk a potion to get pregnant?” the king looked more confused than ever as he turned to his son.

“No-not on purpose, it looked pretty, so I swallowed it” Noct began, only realising afterwards how ridiculous that sounded.

“I do believe I am to blame, your majesty” Ignis bowed slightly before the man. This was of course, the part he was dreading the most.

Regis turned his attention back to Noct’s advisor.

“How so?”

“I am the one who” Ignis took a deep breath before continuing “left the potion laying around” Ignis’s voice waivered slightly as he lowered his gaze.

“Yes, but you didn’t force it down my naive son’s throat, now did you?”

“No, your majesty”

“Then my son only has himself to blame” Regis turned to Noct, before giving him an expectant look.

Noct didn’t know where to look as his eyes darted around the room, before falling on Nyx.

What was he doing here?

Had he been here the whole time?

“Hey, don’t look at me, your highness” the man held his arms out defensively.

“I think you owe Ignis a little something, Noct” Regis pressed his son.

The prince looked confused, not entirely sure what his dad was asking of him.

“I think you owe him an apology” the king clarified, not taking his potent stare off of Noct.

“No your majesty, it’s quite alright” Ignis interrupted, not wanting to cause a fuss.

“No, no, Noct needs to learn that he mustn’t touch what isn’t his”.

“I’m sorry Ignis” Noct mumbled, as the desperate urge to piddle came over him.

He needed to get out… and fast!

“Very good Noct, now, I must ask, who is the father per se?”

Ignis exchanged glances with Noct, as the pair hesitated.

“Come now, you can tell me, it’s not you, is it Ignis” a cheeky smile danced on Regis’s lips, as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Why no, of course not, your majesty”

“It’s Prompto” Noct intervened, poor Ignis, he’d been through enough today, without being accused of screwing the king of Lucis’s son.

“Ah, I see” Regis nodded, leaning back in his chair.

“Invite him up for dinner tomorrow night, I wish to get to know him better” Regis stated, a slight smile forming on his lips at the exciting news.

“Now, Noct, go wait outside will you, I need to speak with Ignis a moment”

Thank god! As Noct rose to his feet, before bolting for the bathroom.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Guess where you’re going for dinner tomorrow night?” Noct yelled cheekily through the blonde’s bedroom window. He’d tried the front door but it was locked and he kinda wanted to freak out the blonde.

What could he say? He was bored…

“Gah! Noct! Don’t do that to me!” Prompto all but screamed as he threw the controller into the air involuntarily.

Noct started laughing uncontrollably before accidentally slipping on god knows what.

Embarrassing much.

“Noooct!” Prompto yelled as he watched his friend disappear from view. His mouth hung open as he bolted through the house and out the back door.

The blonde tried not to laugh at the sight of his best friend laying in the fish pond.

“I got one word for you, Karma baby!” Prompto chuckled as he leant forward, before pulling his best friend to his feet.

“That’s… two words” Noct corrected him as the blonde lead him inside.  

“You probably wanna have a shower right? Don’t want you making my house smell all gross” Prompto pointed out the nearest bathroom as they went past it.

“Thanks”

Noct quickly tore off his clothes, before relaxing in the hot water, as it ran all over his body. He didn’t want to get out, that is, until a thought entered his head…

 

…

 

…

 

“Hey Prompto!” the prince called out, as he quickly dried himself with a towel.

“Yeah!” the blonde called back from his bedroom, he clearly couldn’t be dragged away from his play station.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something, else” Noct called out, suggestiveness echoing in his voice, as he let the towel slip from his fingers.

“Of course Noct!”

Poor boy…

He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into…

The prince walked down the hallway towards his best friends bedroom, before leaning on the door way.

“Be with you in a sec!” Prompto called out, not looking away as he gave the tv screen an intense expression, while madly pressing the buttons on the play station controller.

Only…

That wouldn’t do…

The prince wanted Prompto and wanted Prompto now.

Noct stepped into the blonde’s room, before kneeling down next to him.

He still hadn’t noticed that his friend was kneeling next to him…

With absolutely nothing on…

“Is that game really more interesting than me?” Noct whispered hotly into the blonde’s ear.

“Huh?” Prompto paused the game before turning to his friend.

A gasp escaped his lips as he beheld his friend, in all his naked goodness.

“Come now Prompto.. Come play with me instead…”

The prince’s hormones were driving him wild and he simply couldn’t deny himself a piece of Prompto.

The blonde sat there stunned, before feeling his lips engulfed by the prince’s.

It had felt like a while since they had fooled around like this and Noct was enjoying every second of it.

The prince was hungry and soon making out simply wasn’t enough, as he gently pushed Prompto to the floor before climbing on top of him.

He felt like a wild animal and Prompto was the only food that would satisfy him.

“By the way, while I remember, your coming to have dinner with the King tomorrow night” Noct smiled as he began undoing the blonde’s trousers.

“W-wait, what?! Hold up!” Prompto’s eyes widened, as the thought totally made him panic.

“W-why does he want to have dinner with me specifically?”

“Because he wants to meet my boyfriend”

Prompto looked terribly surprised and confused, before feeling Noct grasp his cock.

“A-and he’s cool with that?” the blonde still wasn’t sure if this was a joke. To be honest, he hoped it was, the thought of sitting down and holding a conversation with King Regis, intimidated the hell out of him!!

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t he be?”

“Doesn’t he, like, expect you to marry a girl?”

“He doesn’t care as long as I’m happy, now can we cut to the chase. I’m gonna die of blood loss from my brain in a minute”

“Where’s all the blood going?” Prompto’s eyes widened in concern before realising what his friend meant.

“Oh… Right…” the blonde nodded, as he turned his attention back to the naked prince before him.


	23. Panic Stations

“What a day” Ignis sighed as he accepted the drink that Gladio was handing to him, before finally sitting down.

“Whys that?” the fighter questioned, a concerned expression plastered all over his face, as he took a sip of his beer.

“Well, where to begin… I may have dragged Prince Noctis to the citadel after school”

“What so unusual about that?” Gladio aised his eyebrow in confusion.

“To tell King Regis that he was going to be a grandfather”

“O” Gladio accidentally spat his beer out in surprise, cringing as it went all over the table, all over Iggy’s drink and not to menton, all over Iggy himself.

“Shit, sorry!” Gladio cringed as he quickly reached for a napkin, trying to clean up the huge mess he just made.

“It’s quite alright Gladio” Ignis stated calmly, as he delicately wiped his face with a napkin.

“Well… How did it go?” the fighter appeared close to dying of expectation.

“Better than anticipated, to be fair” Ignis stated, not giving much away as he took a sip of his Tenebraean wine, now infused with beer.

The bar was quiet this evening, thank the gods.

Ignis had had a pounding headache all afternoon, but, at least being in the company of Gladio was amusing.

“So, he’s not mad?”

“Hardly, on the contrary, he seems rather excited”.

“Excited?!” Gladio leaned back in his chair as he shook his head.

Unbelievable. Noct was one lucky prince.

“Did you tell him how it happened?” the fighter continued, suddenly realising there was so much more he was dying to know.

“Yes, I did indeed tell him about the potion, and to be honest, I didn’t expect to still have a job after that”

Gladio chuckled as he continued to down his beer.

“Well, it was Noct’s fault for drinking it, didn’t I tell you that?”

“Yes, indeed you did, the king also said the same”.

“See!”

“He also wished to speak with me, in the absence of Noct”.

“Really? How come?”

“He wished to thank me, actually”

“For putting up with Noct?” Gladio chuckled, before slamming his fist into the desk.

“For supporting him, and ‘encouraging’ him to tell his father about the baby. He also asked that I look after Noct during this time, with great care”

“I see.” Gladio nodded, before another thought suddenly dawned on him.   

“Wait… Does he know who the father is?”

“Yes. Noct told him”.

“Wow… And how did he take it?” Gladio was wide eyed with anticipation.

“He is having dinner with Prompto tomorrow night”.

“Poor Prompto… He’s skittish enough as it is, bet he won’t sleep a wink tonight”.

“Indeed. Also, I believe Noct _still_ has not told him about the baby”.

“That will be an interesting dinner time conversation” Gladio rolled his eyes at how useless the prince could be at times.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto laid in his bed, it was almost 2 in the morning and he was yet to go to sleep. After all, how could he? He was having dinner with the King of Lucis, in what was now this evening…!!

Help! Now it was the same day! No! Why had he allowed his brain to realise that?

But why was the king so keen to meet him all of a sudden? And why the hell did Noct tell him they were boyfriends?!?! Was he kidding? Surely he was kidding, right?

Gah! The whole situation terrified him as he turned over, yet again…

At some surprising point, the blonde drifted off and managed to stay asleep.

That was until the sunlight assaulted his eyes, summoning him awake.

Prompto reached for his phone, it was in his bed… somewhere… He laced his hand all through the sheets, trying to locate the all important device.

“Ah huh!” the blonde said out loud to no one, before checking the time.

0745

Wait…

Shit! He had school in 15 minutes!

Oh man! He was gonna be so late!

The blonde panicked as he tore on some clothes ~ that he was pretty sure he wore yesterday ~ and stuffed whatever he could find, and thought he might need, into his backpack.

Prompto made his way for the front door before bolting for school.

Oh no… He was totally going to be late!

Why the hell didn’t he set his alarm?!

Prompto wanted to collapse in exhaustion as he finally made it to his classroom, with only one minute to spare. He quickly took the seat next to Noctis, fully aware that everyone was staring at him.

“Wow! You look like shit” Noct cracked up laughing while pointing at the blonde, namely his bloodshot eyes and screwed up hair.

“Thanks… Noct”

“I do hope your not coming to dinner looking like that” the prince chuckled, but with an underlying tone of seriousness.

“Of course not” Prompto looked the other way, suddenly realising that now he was going to have to make time in his day to run back home, fix himself up and run back.

Great… Just great.

 


	24. Awkward Moments

Prompto sat on the edge of his seat in his final class.

He managed to race home and have a shower in an attempt to look the best he could. He even brought the can of deodorant just in case he spelt yuk after his run back to the school.

He hoped it wouldn’t just be a one on one with the King. How intimidating would that be!

Maybe he should check with Noct…

But how? He actually seemed to be paying attention…

And in science of all things?

“Noct” the blonde tried subtly to get the prince’s attention.

Nothing…

Damn this stupid sitting in the order of your last name business.

“Noct” he tried again, a little louder this time.

Still nothing…

Prompto cringed as he attracted the attention of the people around Noct but not the prince himself.

He gave the people an awkward smile before deciding another approach was in order.

A note!

Prompto ripped a page from his book before quickly scribbling down what he was so desperate to know.

The blonde scrunched the paper up before throwing it at the prince.

Bulls eye!

“Ow” Noct flinched at the contact before looking around the room for its origins.

The prince laid eyes on the blonde, then again, it wasn’t hard to miss him as he watched his best friend waving his arms hysterically.

“What?” Noct mouthed.

“Read it” the blonde mouthed back.

“What?”

“The note. Read it”

Noct glanced down, his eyes falling on the scrunched up piece of paper. He waited until the teacher had turned to face the whiteboard before he leaned over, collecting the ball in his fingers.

_Hey Noct,_

_Quick question… You’ll be at dinner tonight too aye? Like its not gonna be just me right?_

The prince chuckled, he knew Prompto was skittish to say the least about tonight, which only added to the entertainment value.

He turned back to face the blonde, the smile still present on his lips as he nodded.

Prompto made no attempt to hide his relief as he gave the prince an eager thumbs up.

His friend was so embarrassing, but he loved him, none the less.

 

XOXOXOX

 

Prompto was feeling decidedly better about this evening, until the final bell went. He suddenly felt his heart begin to race.

Great.

Now he was going to have to go and put even more deodorant on. Can’t have himself smelling yuk in front of the King… Talk about a bad first impression!

“I’ll be back in a sec Noct!” the blonde called out before darting from the classroom.

Noct raised an eyebrow before smiling. What was his friend up to?

The prince waited patiently until the blonde _finally_ returned.

“Come, lets go” Noct used his best commanding voice as he lead the blonde from the class, until they reached Ignis and the Regalia.

“Hey Ignis!” Prompto greeted the man cheerily, before climbing in the vehicle behind his royal friend.

“Hello there Prompto”

“So, are you joining us for dinner?” the blonde asked hopefully, after all, the man was a master of the arts, especially the art of conversation and diffusing awkward silences.

An essential skill in this case!

“I will indeed”

“Thank the gods!” Prompto yelled excitedly before realising he had just said that out loud.  

Prompto wished he’d known this last night…

He may have gotten a better night’s sleep!

Or rather, sleep full stop!

“I’m glad my company is appreciated by _someone_ ” Ignis stated before eyeing the prince through the rear vision mirror.

Noct had his eyes closed and was slouched in the backseat.

Napping…

No surprises there…

Prompto watched as the citadel appeared on the horizon.

His eyes darted to Ignis.

He was as cool as a cucumber.

His gaze then turned to Noct.

Asleep.

How the hell was no one else nervous..?!?!     

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Hey Prompto calm down, this isn’t your execution” Noct chuckled before rolling his eyes at the fretting blonde.

“Hey! You’d be nervous too if you were me” Prompto called out, a little too loud considering the prince was standing right next to him.

“Come with me” Noct walked off before indicating with a wave for the blonde to follow him.

The hall lead to a grand dining room, of which, Prompto had never seen the likes.

His mouth hung open at the sight. Noct chuckled before summoning a ping pong ball from his armiger.

Why he had a ping pong ball in his armiger, was perhaps better left unasked.

He turned to the blonde before sliding it through the man’s lips.

“Hey!” Prompto stepped back before spitting the ball from his mouth.

“What was that for?” the blonde accused in a high pitched whine.

“You looked like one of those clowns at the carnival, the ones where you have to throw the ball into their mouths” the prince cracked up before turning to Ignis.

“Noct” Ignis gave the prince a disapproving shake of his head.

“That was gross man! How do I even know where that ball has been?” Prompto screwed up his face as he prepared to throw the object, while trying to clean his teeth with his tongue.

“Hey! I want my ball back” the prince quickly swiped it from the blonde’s fingers, before sending it back into the armiger.

“Hello there” an unfamiliar voice drifted into Prompto’s ears, as he turned to its origins.

Ah! The king!

Prompto gasped as he beheld the man, suddenly at a loss for words. It could be worse, he could have been a few seconds earlier, when he had that ridiculous ball in his mouth…

“Good evening, your majesty” Ignis greeted with a slight bow.

Prompto didn’t know what to do…

If in doubt, copy Ignis!

“Good evening, your majesty” Prompto bowed before the royal highness.

He felt his back crack.

Oh no.

Not good…

“No need for this formality!” Regis chuckled as he lead the way to their seats.

Prompto tried to move but his body felt like it had seized up.

Great.

He was going to be stuck in this bowing position all night…

“Ignis” Prompto whispered, trying to subtly attract the man’s attention.

“What is it Prompto?”

“I’m stuck”

The advisor shook his head before rolling his eyes. He stepped toward the blonde before pressing his hand into his lower back.

“Try to stand up now” Ignis advised.

“Hey it worked!” Prompto made no attempt to hide the relief in his voice as he managed to stand up straight.

“Thank god for Ignis!” the blonde chuckled before making his way toward an available seat.

Only one left…

And it was right next to the king…

Prompto cringed, but was relieved to see Ignis sitting on the other side of him.

The blonde had barely sat down, before a plate of food was presented to him.

The food looked exquisite!

Prompto glanced across to his friend, before eyeing up his plate.

“Noct? Why is your meal so huge!!” Prompto’s eyes were like saucers at the sight. He had what looked like three meals piled onto the one plate.

“Because I’m _hungry_ Prompto” Noct stated it like it was the most obvious reason.

“Well, you are eating for two now” Regis laughed as he began his meal.

Ignis cringed before darting his gaze toward the blonde, gauging his response.

Nothing…

How had he not heard that comment?

Maybe he just didn’t click?  

Maybe he thought Noct was just infected with a massive parasite.

Or had worms…

Or just suddenly grew a huge appetite, hence the reason he needed the fat pants.


	25. Dinner Time Convo

Prompto was too nervous to eat as he watched his best friend stuff his face.

“Now now, Noct, this isn’t one of your sleep overs, this is a meal. At a table. Where people are usually in possession of something called manners” Regis reminded his son to use his fork and knife in a very roundabout way.

“But I’m hungry!” Noct growled, as if that reason would validate and justify his eating like a starved animal.

“Now, Prompto” Regis turned his attention towards the blonde.

Oh no.

Shit.

Nerves taking over!

“Tell me about yourself” the king smiled as cut through a piece of meat on his plate.

“Ah, well, ah, my name is Prompto. I ah, am taking most of the same classes as Noct..”

“All” the prince interrupted as food flew off his plate, courtesy of his eating frenzy.

“I ah, really enjoy photography, play station and am good with fire arms”

Oh crap! Why did he just say that?! Now the king was going to think he was a crazy gun maniac with a collection that takes up half his parent’s house!

“Fire arms aye?” Regis expression showed that he was genuinely interested, as he collected a cube of meat on to his fork.

Prompto nodded before deciding whether to divulge into the subject of his shooting habits.

A silence began to fill the air.

Yep.

“My uncle taught me” Prompto began as he tried to hold his knife and fork steady in his fingers.

After all, he didn’t dare not use them!

“Ah, your uncle, and what does he do for a living?” the king knew how to pay particular attention to his audience, to make his audience knew that he cared.

“He works in an office, to be honest, I’m not actually entirely sure exactly what he does”

Prompto was surprised how comfortable he was starting to feel all of a sudden.

The blonde watched as a servant took Noct’s empty plate away and delivered a bowl of Cleigne chocolate mousse.

Dessert? Already? But he hadn’t even started his main course yet!!

Prompto began to panic as he quickly cut up the various pieces of meat and vegetables on his plate, wanting so desperately to devourer it, but not wanting to offend the king with his horrendous eating habits…!!

Help!

What to do?

“Here Prompto, give it here, I’m starving!”

“Hey Noctis, where’s your manners? That meal is for Prompto, not for you” Regis scolded his son with a loving smile. Although he began shaking his head at the prince’s empty bowl. Where the hell had his dessert gone? He couldn’t seriously have eaten it that quickly?

Could he?

Prompto was tempted to pass the plate over to the prince before got offered the dessert. After all, he didn’t want to appear ungrateful by letting it go to waste!

“Here, Noct” the blonde gently nudged the plate in the direction of the prince.

“Thanks Prompto!” Noct leaned over the table, before snatching the plate in a flash.

Prompto turned to Ignis, the advisor opening his mouth in preparation to say something, but deciding ultimately to remain silent. It wasn’t his place to scold Noct in front of his father, not that his father hadn’t tried.

Regis shook his head. His son was this hungry at a few months pregnant, imagine what he is going to be like at six or seven months. Or god forbid, nine months.

“So, Prompto, you must be excited?” Regis began, before sliding his spoon into his mousse.

The blonde looked confused as he followed the king’s gaze, raising an eyebrow in confusion as it led to Noct’s abdomen.

Why would he be excited about the prince’s stomach?

“I’m always excited” Prompto wasn’t sure how to answer that question. He felt like he was missing part of the equation, but still expected to deliver an answer.

“More like nervous!” Noct cracked up before picking up his bowl and slipping his tongue against the ceramic. His eyes gazed up before locking with the blonde. Noct’s eyes oozed seduction as he playfully slid his tongue around the rim.

“Noct!” Ignis began on instinct, before forcing himself to close his lips. The advisor didn’t want to lock eyes with Regis, although, he wasn’t sure the king had seen the suggestive expression in the prince’s eyes.

He prayed not as he shook his head.

Prompto didn’t know where to look, as he felt all the blood in his body make a b line for his groin.

Great.

Just what he needed…

A boner, while sitting next to the King of Lucis.

His parents would be so proud…

Noct had some ghoul to start such playful games at the table, especially during such an important meal!! When he already knew how nervous the blonde was.

“Hey Prom-”

“No Noctis, you will not be eating the boys dessert as well” Regis gave his son the first stern look of the evening, as Prompto began shovelling his mousse into his mouth.


	26. Spring Cleaning!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis decides the prince is being a typical teenager and needs to join him in spring cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your wonderful kudos :) I appreciate every one I get :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ;)
> 
> PS sorry for any mistakes! and yes I'm sure there's quite a few...

“You have good taste Noct, my boy”

The prince glanced up at his father, watching the man’s eyes practically engulf Prompto as the blonde made his way down the citadel stairs.

If he didn’t know better, he would say his father had a slight crush on his best friend/lover/boyfriend/whatever they were.

At least Prompto was far enough out of earshot to not hear it.

“Dad?” Noct winced at his father, trying to hide the concerned expression that was so blatantly decorating his face.

“Oh, not to worry son! I’m far too old for him” Regis chuckled, watching as Prompto climbed in to a car that was to drive him home.

Prompto will be pleased that he made a good impression on the king. Although, he may neglect to mention to the blonde that his dad thinks he’s hot…

Awkward…

But then again…

It could be quite funny…

A cheeky grin formed on the prince’s lips as he watched the car disappear into the horizon.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Right Noct, we have a task to work on today” Ignis all but dictated, as he strode into the young prince’s bedroom.

“A… task…?” the prince groaned under his blanket, refusing to take part in whatever his advisor had planned.

Well, at least not this early in the morning…

Not to mention it was a Saturday.

“Yes Noctis” Ignis stated firmly as he yanked the curtains back, allowing the sunlight to invade the prince’s bedroom.

“Uh! No…” Noct muttered before pulling the blanket even further over his head.

“That’s enough of that now Noct. It is time we did some spring cleaning”

“But it’s nowhere near spring”

 “Cleaning then”

“What?” the prince looked up from his blankets in confusion.

“It’s time we cleaned out your armiger”

“My Armiger?” the prince sat up, finally actively engaging in the conversation.

Noct couldn’t recall an occasion when he had _ever_ cleaned out his armiger before.

“Yes Noct, you know the place where you summon your weapons f-”

“Yes I know what my armiger is!” Noct bit back, rolling his eyes at his advisor before allowing his body to slump back against the mattress.

Several moments of silence passed between the two before Noct started to groan.

“Why do we have to clean it out anyway?”

“Because I said so”

“But I’m the prince!”

“Not until you’ve cleaned out your armiger. You are aware aren’t you that you are only supposed to store weapons and medicines in it, are you not?”

“Yes” Noct looked down at his fluffy blanket, the guilt playing in the back of his eyes.

“What’s brought this on all of a sudden?”

“Well, before last night’s dinner, I watched you conjure a ping pong ball, of all things, from your armiger. I have to say, it has gotten me intrigued to discover what else you keep in there.”  

“Well then, shall we get started?”

“What? Like, right now?” Noct’s eyes widened in horror, hoping he’d at least have a few moments to discard some of those items he’d much rather his advisor didn’t see.

Or anyone else for that matter…

Like that time in training, when he accidentally summoned a dildo instead of his sword…

In front of Cor…

And everyone else…

He could never forget that look on their faces…

Oh gods…

Noct was mortified by the memory as he quickly jumped out of bed, before collecting the clothes Ignis had laid out for him.

“I need to go to the bathroom, give me two secs”

Ignis rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the prince was _really_ up to.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Alright, I’m ready!” Noct called out to Ignis as he strode into the kitchen, a cheeky smile accompanying his lips.

“Very good” Ignis acknowledged as he continued to stir Noct’s apparent favourite breakfast…

Scrambled eggs…

The prince edged up to Ignis, seriously invading his personal space as he eyed his soon-to-be stomach filler.

“Noct, I might ask that you step through the shower”

“Are you calling me yuk?” the prince’s mouth hung open, his feigned shock reverberating through his eyes.

“Of course not Noct” Ignis lied before turning the pan off.

“It’s Saturday Ignis, it’s not like anyone’s gonna see me”.

“What am I, your highness? Chopped liver? Undervalued and taken fore granted?” Ignis stated in his usual, factual tone.

“But you always see me at my worst Iggy” Noct chuckled before stepping away from his advisor and meandering towards the bathroom.

Ignis took in the peaceful silence, enjoying in while it lasted.

“Hey look at me Iggy!” the prince called out from around the corner.

The advisor closed his eyes before shaking his head. What was the prince doing now? He dreaded to think as he, for the moment, abandoned his pan of eggs.

“What is it Noct?” Ignis tried to mask the sigh in his words as he strode around the corner, towards the bathroom.

“Look at me Iggy! I’m stepping into the shower” Noct teased as he stood naked in front of his advisor, one leg in the shower area, one leg not.

“Noct” Ignis shook his head “this isn’t what I meant, I intended for you to take a shower, not just step into the shower” he knew he was stating the obvious to the playful young prince.

 Noct rolled his eyes before turning the tap on, looking away from the imminent flow of water.

Ignis’s eyes ran over the prince, wincing at the slightly pronounced bump growing in the prince’s abdomen. He hadn’t realised just how much he had started to show. At least if he continues to fool around with Prompto, surely the blonde couldn’t help but notice. Ignis hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Surely Noct would inform him soon.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“All clean Ignis!” Noct announced as he trotted into the kitchen before sitting down at the table.

His breakfast was laid out before him and he was delighted. The prince began shovelling his eggs down his throat at a rate that disturbed his advisor.

Disturbed, but not surprised.

He should have perhaps told Noct to take a shower _after_ breakfast instead, his eyes falling on multiple bits of egg, as they lay splattered over every surface within a one metre radius of the prince.

“Finished!”

“Good, now we can begin cleaning your armiger”

“If you say so” Noct smiled, doing well to disguise the trepidation in his voice.

“Right, let us begin. Firstly, take out what is actually supposed to be in there. Your weapons, potions, elixirs, remedies etc”.

“Okay” Noct withdrew everything Ignis had requested before placing it all on the lounge room floor.

“Right, now, empty the remaining contents on to the table” Ignis pointed in the direction of the wooden construct, to deter any confusion.

“But, I…”

“What is it Noct?”

“Don’t think there’s going to be enough space…”

“Well, let us begin any how”

Noct simply nodded before taking everything from his armiger and placing it on the limited space.

Ignis’s eyes widened as he beheld the myriad of items being placed before him.

A baseball bat? It could pass as a weapon he supposed… he didn’t want to think about what else it could be used for as his eyes swept over cucumbers of various sizes. Ignis shook his head.

“I thought you hated vegetables?” the advisor narrowed his eyes before collecting one in his fingers.

“I, ah, wouldn’t touch that if I were you” Noct mumbled as he quickly collected the others in his hands.

Ignis got the gist of what the prince was implying, adding the one in his hands to the rest. The man continued to skim over the items.

Broken bottle caps, obviously explicit yaoi doujinshi, lollipops, condoms, ready mix macaroni and cheese, play station controller but no play station? He didn’t want to know, but allowed his eyes linger for a touch too long.

“It vibrates” Noct answered the advisors silent question, picking up one of the lollipops and sliding it seductively between his lips.

“I bet it does” Ignis acknowledged, shaking his head before continuing.

A jug, toaster, burnt frying pan? Underwear that he was sure belonged to Prompto (again, didn’t want to know).

Ignis froze, his eyes spotting the most horrendous thing so far.

A half eating, very stale looking piece of pizza.

“When on earth were you going to eat that?” aghast plastered the advisor’s face as he refused to take his eyes off the revolting piece of food.

“Today” the prince lied before jamming the piece into his mouth, as if to prove his resolve. It tasted terrible.

Absolutely awful in fact.

But he couldn’t let Ignis see the look of disgust that wanted so badly to make itself at home on his face.

He refused to prove the man right, no matter how correct he actually was.


	27. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments :)
> 
> Your all such sweethearts :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ignis shook his head as his eyes ran over the cluttered table.

Where on earth to begin?

“Hey, what’s all this?” Gladio’s voice filled the room as his eyes hovered over the various array of items decorating the table.

Ignis glanced up, he hadn’t even heard the man enter, unusual for him.

“We are in the process of cleaning out Noct’s armiger” Ignis stated, rubbed his temples as he tried to alleviate the onset of a headache.

“Why have you got so many cucum-”

“Don’t ask” Ignis interrupted as he watched Gladio’s eyes wander over the assortment of cucumbers. The shield still looked confused but decided it was best to obey the advisor.

Noct shot Gladio a cheeky glance before giggling.

“Noct, you need to focus and do what Iggy says” Gladio told the prince, trying to earn Ignis brownie points.

“Hey everyone!” Prompto greeted cheerily as he skipped awkwardly through the door.

“Ah just felt like, a good healthy lunch” Prompto smiled before reaching out and grasping the biggest cucumber in his fingers.

Noct’s eyes widened in shock, should he say something…? Or would it be more entertaining if he didn’t?

Hmm… Lets see…

Before he could think about it, his eyes locked dangerously with Ignis.

“Prompto, it is nowhere near lunch time, I would suggest putting that cucumber down and washing your hands at once”

“Spoil sport” Noct mouthed at his advisor before pulling a face to match.

 Ignis rolled his eyes before strolling towards the rubbish bin with great purpose.

“Now, tell me Noct, are you actually going to eat any of this? Or shall I perhaps, put it all in the rubbish bin?”

The young prince ran his eyes over the items before grasping a handful of large lollipops.

“Okay you can throw the rest out”

“Do not put those lollipops back into your armiger, do you understand Noct” Ignis’s voice was the most stern Noct had heard it in a long time.

“Yes mum” the cheeky smile returning to his lips as he turned around to put the candy into a nearby cupboard.

Prompto stood in the corner, looking as confused as Gladio, the two watching as Ignis shovelled everything into the trash can at an alarming rate.

“Why are you throwing out perfectly good cucumbers Iggy?” Prompto decided to revisit the subject.

“I would say to you, that some things are better not answered”.

“Prompto! Come play with me” Noct teased in an anything but innocent voice, before leading the blonde to his bedroom.

“So, ah, how have you been?” Gladio smiled as he approached Ignis, before helping the man change the bin liner.

“Brilliant Gladio, and yourself?”

“Better now that we can have some time to ourselves”

“What do you suggest?”

“How about…” Gladio raised his finger to his cheek, an attempt to deceive Ignis into thinking that he was giving it some thought.

“Some dinner, then we go back to my place for a nice romantic movie, while drinking wine, and beer for me, then see what happens after that”

Ignis blushed at the man’s suggestion before darting his eyes to Noct’s bedroom door.

“I’m sure those two are busy doing what I hope we will be doing later” Gladio winked at the advisor.

“Gladio, so forward” Ignis looked away, trying to disguise the blush rising in his cheeks.

 

XOXOXOX

 

“Hey Noct?” Prompto questioned the prince, his eyes fixated on his best friends rather swollen stomach.

“Yeah?”

“I think you may need to go on a diet” the blonde winced as the words left his mouth.

“Rude!” Noct barked at his friend, suddenly not wanting to play with him anymore, succumbing to a huff, before turning his back to the blonde.

“Sorry buddy! Maybe you just need to cut back your eating? I mean, you do eat quite a lot”

“It’s not that” Noct began, his voice suddenly filling with seriousness as he turned back to the blonde.

Prompto looked at the prince, the confusion abundant in his eyes.

“I’m” Noct hesitated, not sure he could force the words from his lips.

“Your what Noct? Come on, you can tell me, I’m your best friend” Prompto insisted before wrapping his arm around the prince.

“Pregnant” Noct stated, deadly serious.

Prompto couldn’t help himself as his laughter consumed him.

“I don’t think a food baby counts Noct”.

“No. I really am” the prince wasn’t laughing as he store directly into Prompto’s eyes.

“How?” the blonde’s eyes filled with scepticism

“A potion Ignis left lying around” Noct began, turning his gaze away from the blonde.

“Then… Who’s the father?”

Silence grew between the two, the prince hoping that Prompto would put two and two together.

“Is it Iggy?”

“No!” Noct screwed up his face at the blonde’s serious lack of mental cohesion.

“Gladio?”

“I’m never doing a jigsaw puzzle with you!” Noct turned around, pointing almost threateningly at the blonde.

“It’s you Prompto! It all yours!”

 

…

 

…

 

“Help! I think Prompto died!” Noct cried out to whoever was listening in the kitchen.

It didn’t take long before Gladio and Ignis bolted through the door.

“He’s not dead Noct” Ignis shook his head after one glance at the passed out blonde on the floor.

“He just fainted, that’s all” Gladio tried not to crack up at the lifeless blonde before him.

“By the way Iggy, I change what I said before, I don’t want to be doing this tonight with you”

Ignis smiled, doing well not to laugh as he collected Prompto in his arms, before carrying him to the bed.


	28. The Fun Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and encouragements :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Noct sat next to Prompto’s knocked out corpse on the bed. Praying his best friend would wake up, but at the same time, dreading it.

“Noct, come out here and have a cup of tea with Gladio and I” Ignis urged, trying to coax the prince away from the stale looking blonde. Although not as stale as Noct’s piece of pizza.

“But Prompto might need me” Noct looked up at his advisor, his attempt at puppy dog eyes only agitated the normally calm Ignis.

“Noct, we will be just through that door” Ignis pointed to the door frame, doing so to ensure the prince wouldn’t get confused.

“Now come along at once, if Prompto wakes up, we will still hear it from the kitchen.”

“What do you mean IF Prompto wakes up?!” Noct’s eyes were huge, his panic and alarm being amplified by his voice.

“Come now Noct. He will wake up” Ignis reassured the young prince before stepping away from Prompto’s body.

“If you say so” the prince grumbled before climbing to his feet and following his advisor.

“So Noct, how hard were you riding that boy to make him faint?” Gladio cracked himself up before shoving Ignis to join in his laughter.

“I wish I did get to ride him” Noct blurted out, looking like a kid locked out of a candy shop.

“Noct, did you tell Prompto?” Ignis raised his eyebrow at the prince, his doubtful gaze obvious to all who surrounded him.

Noct simply nodded, like he was trying to be such a good boy.

“Is that why he fainted?”

The nodding continued.

“Well done Noct” a smile appearing on Ignis’s lips at the news.

“I thought you were going to have to give birth before he found out” Gladio chuckled before almost falling off his chair.

“I think I made a mistake, because now he’s passed out in my room”.

“He will come around Noct” Ignis placed a comforting hand on the prince.

“I need to think of baby names” the prince exclaimed cheerily, changing the subject slightly before pulling a huge book from his armiger.

“Noct! We just cleaned that out!” Ignis growled at the boy, annoyed that his efforts were being so blatantly thwarted.

Noct smiled sweetly at his advisor before opening the cover.

“Help me pick a name Ignis” Noct batted his eyelashes playfully at the man, receiving a disgruntled groan from Gladio.

The prince chuckled before chucking the book at Ignis and running off.

“Where are you going Noct?”

“Bathroom”

The two watched as the prince scurried off to the throne he spent more time occupying.

“Come with me” Gladio whispered to Ignis before guiding him to the couch.

“I’ve got something to show you” he added with a wink.

“I’ve heard that one before!” Noct called out from the bathroom. Gladio shook his head, how could he possibly hear them from there?

“What is it Gladio?” the fighter had peaked Ignis’s interest as he sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry, its not my dick” Gladio chuckled nervously, hoping Ignis would laugh, but he didn’t.

“I got this for you” the fighter withdrew a small box from his pocket before presenting it to the master tactician.

“What’s this Gladio?”

“Open it”

Ignis obliged as he pried the small box open.

A ring.

“G-gladio? Is this what I think it is?” Ignis gasped as his eyes beheld the tiny piece of jewellery.

“If you think it’s a ring then your quite right”.

“You know what I mean Gladio” Ignis gave the fighter a stern look as he tried not to smile too obviously.

Gladio chuckled nervously before parting his lips to explain.

“It’s a pre engagement ring”

“Pre engagement ring? I’ve never heard of such a thing”

“I’m not surprised, seeing as I made it up” Gladio couldn’t stop the smile as it grew on his lips.

“It pretty much means I can’t stand a day without you in my life, you are my love, my life, my everything and I would love to marry you one day”

“Isn’t that the same as an engagement ring?”

“Uh, um, ah”

“Your very sweet Gladio” Ignis chuckled, putting the man out of his misery, although, not entirely sure whether to take the gesture seriously or not.

“Come here” Gladio whispered before pulling the man into a hug.

Ignis gasped as he felt warm lips on his own.

When had Gladio become this forward? That’s not to say he didn’t like it, because he most certainly did. He felt the strong fighter press against him, deepening the kiss.

“Eww yuk! Get a room!” Noct pointed at the two men making out on his living room couch.

“Noct” Ignis gasped, instinctively pulling away from the man, who just about had his tongue down his throat.

“Nup! Unacceptable!” Noct crossed his arms in a huff before turning his head away from the two men.

“Come on Noct, we’ve seen to ride Prompto, completely naked and begging for more on the living room floor” Gladio raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Why is it unacceptable Noct?” Ignis asked the prince politely, trying to get to the underlying issue.

“Because I can’t do. My boyfriend’s dead” the prince whined, refusing to look at the two men before him.

“Prompto’s not dead Noct” Ignis rolled his eyes at the prince.


	29. Monopoly

Prompto still hadn’t woken up, perhaps he should have taken him to the hospital after all…

Hmm…

Noct pondered before summoning a special item from his armiger.

“What are you doing with that, Noct?” Ignis eyed the all too familiar item in the prince’s grasp.

“Ahhh…” Noct tapped his finger against his chin, as if thinking before holding the phoenix down in front of his eyes.

“Saving Prompto”

“He’s not dead Noct”

“Then why hasn’t he woken up?” the prince whined as Ignis snatched the feather from Noct, with the elegance and grace of a swan.

“Perhaps because it’s only been 20 minutes since he lost consciousness” Ignis shook his head in disbelief.

Gladio tried not to chuckle as he watched Ignis dealing with the prince, trying not to let his mild irritation show.

“But I need him to help me pick baby names”.

“I’m sure baby names are the last thing on his mind at the moment” Ignis stated bluntly.

“I don’t think he’s got anything on his mind at the moment” Gladio cracked up before grabbing the door handle.

“Right Noct, we are off, if you need anything just call” Ignis smiled as he held up his cell phone.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Noct began to panic as he watched the two climb to their feet and head for the door.

“We are off to get a drink” Ignis stated as he readjusted his glasses.

“Can I come?” Noct whined, stepping closer towards the door.

“No, you need to stay here and look after your boyfriend” Gladio stated firmly before yanking the door open.

“But I wanna come!” Noct wailed, watching the door open seemed to only get him more distressed about not being able to come out.

“Why Noct? You can’t drink” Gladio reaffirmed, pointing to the boy’s swollen abdomen.

“But I wanna come anyway! Pleeeeease!” the prince pleaded with his retainers.

“No Noct”

“But but”

“No, if you need anything, I’m just a phone call away” Ignis reiterated before heading out the door with his new fiancé.

Noct looked like he was about to ball his eyes out as he watched the two walk away.

…

…

Noct withdrew his phone before pushing in Ignis’s number.

A few seconds passed before the familiar voice came through from the other side.

“What is it Noct?” Ignis didn’t sound impressed, the frustration laced through the man’s voice.

To be honest, Noct was surprised the man had actually answered.

“I need your help Ignis” Noct whined in to the phone.

“With what?” Ignis made no attempt to mask the doubt in his voice.

“I’m bored”

“That isn’t my concern Noct, your safety is but I do not believe you will die of boredom” Ignis stated, wishing Prompto would hurry up and come round.

Bored Noct equalled insufferable Noct.

“Fine!” Noct hung up before crossing his arms and looking away like a spoilt brat, even though there was no one there to see it.

“I’ll just make my own fun” he stated allowed to absolutely no one as he pulled monopoly from his armiger, before setting it up on the table.

It only took a few minutes before Noct realised how dumb it was to play this game by himself.

The prince let out a big sigh, his eyes darting back to his bedroom…

Hmm…

A smile crept onto the boy’s lips as he waltzed towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Noct climbed onto the bed next to him, gazing down at his blonde best friend.

Aww…

He was so cute…

 

…

 

…

 

Noct slammed his knee into the blonde’s hip.

Prompto tore his eyes open at the ache, instantly locking into place with the prince’s. His eyes were pleading, begging, wanting the blonde to play with him.

“Hey your awake” Noct giggled, sliding his hand up Prompto’s thigh until it reached his goal.

Prompto tried to gather his thoughts, drawing his brain back from its almost eternal slumber.

The blonde looked down, his eyes widened as he realised the prince had his fingers tight around the blonde’s cock. Clinging to it, refusing to let go, as if doing so would mean he would never be able to touch it again.

He loved how the prince just helped himself to everything.

“Lets play Prompto”

“Man, I had the craziest dream about you” Prompto chuckled before sitting up, ignoring Noct’s advances, much to the prince’s disgust.

“That’s nice” Noct stated mechanically, not really care at the moment, all he wanted to do was play with Prompto.

“Yeah, I dreamt you were pregnant” Prompto chuckled nervously as he felt Noct’s grip tighten on his member.

“That wasn’t a dream” the prince winked before pulling away from the blonde.

Prompto’s eyes widened at round two of the news.

“And before you go fainting on me again, I need you to do something with me” Noct smiled before throwing a little metal iron at the blonde.

“Ow!” Prompto whined as the item slammed him in the face.

“What’s this?” Prompto collected the item before scrutinizing it, not at all what he had in mind when the prince said he wanted to do something with him.

“It’s called a monopoly piece” Noct stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blonde looked up to the prince in confusion.

“And yes, you’re going to play with me” Noct smiled cheekily before continuing.

“And then, we are going to join Ignis and Gladio for a drink”.

“Are they expecting us?”

“No”.


	30. Chocobo Races

“Hey, are you alright Iggy?” Gladio eyed the tactician suspiciously, watching as the man gently rubbed his temples.

“Unfortunately I seem to have inherited a headache”.

“No surprises there” Gladio chuckled, his thoughts turning to the guaranteed cause of it all...

Noct.

The fighter shook his head, taking a sip of his drink before glancing back to the menu.

“I can't believe Noct tried to gate crash our date”.

“Are you really that surprised Gladio?” Ignis stated, taking a sip of his wine as he placed the menu back down on the table. He didn't really need to look at it to know what he wanted.

His unwavering favourite.

Lasagne al Forno.

“What are you getting?” Gladio scrutinized the menu, unable to decide on anything. Maybe he'd just have everything.

“You needn't ask Gladio” Ignis tried to smile but his headache wasn't getting any better.

“Lasagne?”

“Indeed”

Gladio chuckled slightly, not taking his eyes off the beautiful man before him.

  


XOXOXOXOX

  


Noct enjoyed his little game of monopoly. Not that he ever actually got to the monopoly…

The young prince yawned contentedly, sensing the blonde laying next to him.

That was fun.

He turned his head to face his best friend, following the boy's gaze until it reached his abdomen.

“Are you really…?” The blonde seemed incapable of finishing the sentence, his words tripping over his eyes as they continued to gawk at the prince’s swollen abdomen.

A bolt flashed across Prompto’s brain, his eyes widening in response. He didn't need Noct to say anything. It was obvious. And was probably obvious to everyone. How had he not clicked? Then again, up until now, he didn't even know boys could get pregnant. He just thought Noct was fat.

“Let's go!” Noct prompted his best friend with a slap before jumping from the bed.

“Where are we going?” The blonde looked a mixture of startled and confused, as the words left his mouth.

“To have drinks with Gladio and Iggy, remember?”

“But I thought you said they weren't expecting-” Prompto felt Noct grab him by the arm, yanking him from the bed.

“Wooow!!” the blonde cried out out reflexively, his body violently pulled in a direction he hadn’t anticipated.

 

XOXOXOX

  


“Thank you Gladio” a slight smile grew on the man’s lips as he gazed into the fighters eyes.

“What for?”

“Dragging me out here, you were right, this was exactly what I needed” Ignis whispered, subconsciously leaning forward, closing the proximity between them.

“Haha well, it wouldn’t have been the same without you Iggy” Gladio also leaned forward, he couldn’t help it, it was like Ignis was a magnet and he was a piece of scrap metal.

Ignis felt a warm wetness against his lips, he closed his eyes, taking in as much of the man as he could. He needed this, he needed Gladio.

“Eww yuk!! In the middle of a bar and all!!” An all too familiar voice called out.

Ignis flinched, it can’t be. How did the prince even know which bar they went to?

“Noct! What did we say to you before we left?”

“That I had to stay and look after Prompto”.

“Yes, and what are you _not_ doing at this very moment?”

“Umm…” Noct tapped his finger against his cheek, giving off the illusion that he was thinking.

“Looking after Prompto. Your not looking after Prompto” Gladio finished the sentence for him.

“But that’s not true Gladio” Noct smiled cheekily before yanking the helpless, half dazed blonde into view.

“Hey guys” Prompto mumbled awkwardly, it was apparent to everyone that the blonde clearly felt guilty about intruding on their date. Something Noct clearly did not.     

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Prompto” Ignis greeted the blonde, his mind instinctively devising the best way to gain Gladio and himself some alone time.

“Now if you don’t mind” Gladio butted in, reaching for Ignis’s hand before grasping it tightly in his own.

“Don’t mind if I do” Noct smiled cheekily, making a seat next to Ignis by shoving him over.

Gladio rolled his eyes in frustration. Clearly Iggy and him weren’t getting any tonight.

“Prompto, look alive” Gladio barked at the still dazed looking blonde.

“Are you okay Prompto? I dare say you don’t look to be at your best” Ignis gestured for the blonde to sit down next to Gladio. It was obvious the boy was having serious issues adjusting to the news.

  


XOXOXOX

  


Ignis strolled into the kitchen, his thoughts adrift with memories of last night. Not to mention the fact that his headache never did go away.Perhaps if Gladio had the opportunity to relieve his tensions, his headache may have dissipated. The man shook his head, halting his mind from going down that path, however much he wanted to.

His body suddenly stalled as his eyes beheld the sight before him.

Noct.

In the kitchen?

Making something?

The tactician felt his heart pound as he dreaded what he might discover.

“What are you doing Noct?” Ignis felt game enough to ask as he stepped closer to the prince.

“Making lunch” Noct stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ignis’s eyes darted across the bench at the myriad of food and containers cluttering the bench.

“Are you going to eat all this Noct?” Ignis wondered why he bothered asking as the words left his lips. Of course the was going to. After all, he had the appetite of a starved behemoth.

Noct looked up at the man, confusion glazing over his eyes, as he began to wonder if those were actually painkillers that Ignis had taken last night.

“Ah… Yes!”

“And just how are you going to carry all this to school?”

“In my armiger”

“You will do no such thing” Ignis scowled as he eyed up the various half filled containers scattered about the bench.

“But Igniiiis! How am I going to take all this stuff to school if I can't put it in my armiger?” Noct whined, his mouth gaping at the man before him.

“Perhaps you should have thought of that earlier” Ignis shook his head before rubbing his temples.

“Good morning everyone!” Prompto greeted cheerfully as he bounded into the kitchen, apparently forgetting last night's big news.

“Ah ha!”

“What is it Noct?” Ignis raised his eyebrow dubiously at the prince.

“I know how I’m gonna get my stuff to school” Noct smiled cheekily before drawing his fingers to his lips.

A familiar whistle rang out through the house

“Hey! Chocobo!” Noct called out to the blonde, not taking his eyes off the boy.

“Chocobo? Where, where?!” Prompto yelled excitedly, running around the room looking for the apparent chocobo, like a dog chasing its tail.

“I do believe _your_ the chocobo” Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before shaking his head.

“Oh” Prompto looked down, trying to hide his disappointment, not to mention his embarrassment, but failing miserably.

Noct couldn’t contain his laughter as he cracked up at the blonde, making Prompto feel even worse about being an apparent idiot.

“Noct, it’s rude to laugh at others” Ignis stated calmly, feeling the guilt that Noct should have felt.

“But Ignis, he’s so cute! Can I keep him? Can I? Can I?” Not whined and pleaded like a five year old.

Ignis closed his, his headache only growing worse.


	31. Chapter 31

Noct leaned back in his chair, sighing audibly at the thought of having to use his brain. He really wasn't in the mood for class today as his eyes darted to Prompto. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he caught the blonde's attention. 

Prompto winced, praying the prince wasn't about to do something inherently embarrassing. He didn't rate his chances. Prompto glanced at the clock, half an hour left. How much damage could Noct do in half an hour? Who was he kidding? This thirty minutes is going to feel like an eternity. 

Noct kept the playful smile dancing on his lips as he summoned a lunch box from his armiger. His eyes twinkling in delight as Prompto’s mouth hung open in disbelief. Yes. He had defied his advisors implicit instructions NOT to carry his lunch in his armiger. He had to though… He was starving!! 

Prompto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, doing his best to deliver the prince a scolding gaze on behalf of Ignis. Noct decided to act blissfully unaware of the blonde as he tossed more food down his throat.

“Excuse me Mr Lucis Caelum” the familiar voice pierced his ears as a he swallowed a mouthful he had failed to chew. Grimacing at the fact he would gain calories but not even enjoy the sensation of the food on his lips. What did it matter? It’s not as though he wasn’t going to get fat anyway… Well fatter than he already was. He knew it was only going to be a matter of time before people at school began to talk. Well… At least they would never think to suspect pregnancy… What would he even do with the child when it is born anyway? Give it to Ignis most likely. 

He felt a barrage of screwed up paper collide with his face.

Great. 

His eyes quickly darted in the direction of the most likely source… 

Prompto.

“Are you paying attention Noctis?” the teacher continued to berate him in front of his classmates as he struggled to collect his thoughts.

Clearly not. Wow, it was true. His attention span had truly had failed him, isn’t that what all those pregnancy books has said? The ones that Ignis had made him read?

He shuddered to think, not wanting the rest of the symptoms to become a looming reality. 

“Noctis!” this time the teacher had moved, veering from the front of the class to right in front of his desk.

The boy flinched at the sound of his name once more, forcing himself to give the woman his fullest attention. 

“How would you like it if you father were to hear of your insolence?” 

Insolence? What insolence? Since when did not being able to pay attention become insolent? She couldn’t be serious… He could just blame it on the pregnancy. Well it was the pregnancy after all anyway.

Noct opened his mouth to answer, only to have his potential words interrupted as a growl of hunger left his stomach.

Great.

“What’s this? Your eating in class?” her tone sharpened as she eyed the food lined up along the prince’s desk.

By the sound of that rumble, perhaps not. 

“I’m hungry”

“It’s barely been 20 minutes since afternoon tea” the teacher screwed up her face, as if seizing the chance to practice her annoyed expressions.

“Did you not eat anything then?” her voice rose as she allowed herself to get worked up over what Noct believed was nothing.

“Of course I did”

The prince summoned the remainder of his lunch back into his armiger, the blue sparkles apparently reminding the teacher that she was berating the future king of Lucis. Not a wise career move. 

 

XOXOXOXOX

  
  


“Noct, you really must try harder” Ignis stated factually, trying his best not to clench his teeth as his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

“But Igniiiiiiis!”

“No but’s Noct”

“Your Father would not be impressed if he were to hear of today’s events”

“Does that mean, your not going to tell him?” 

Ignis returned his attention to the road, contemplating whether the desperation in the prince’s words was enough to deter him. 

“For now, no. However, I must stress to you the importance of maintaining a respectable appearance, or in your case, starting one”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noct crossed his arms before turning away from his advisor in a huff, the passing scenery outside suddenly becoming a lot more appealing. 

“Once your baby is born, you’ll be expected to carry on training to take your father’s place at the throne” Ignis stated, all serious permeated through his words as he tried to stress the importance of his situation to the Prince. 

“Can I wear my assassin’s creed outfit to school tomorrow?” Noct plastered an innocent smile on his lips, gazing pleadingly at his advisor in the rear vision mirror. The idea suddenly popping into his head, he did not know why he hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“To school?” Ignis shook his head.

Unbelievable.


	32. Chapter 32

Prompto skipped home from school, his assassins creed outfit was due to arrive any day now. He’d already promised Noct he would wear it to school tomorrow, so it better be there.

A huge grin adorned his lips as he galloped down his street, before finally arriving at his front door. A package lay patiently for him on his door step.

This was it! The blonde snatched the parcel up in his fingers, fumbling for the key before finally unlocking the front door.

He couldn’t wait to share his excitement with the Prince. He scrambled through his pockets for his phone.

“Guess what Noct!” Prompto practically screamed through the phone at his best friend.

 “What?” Noct sighed lazily into the speaker, rolling around on his bed before finally settling on his stomach. There was something hard under him, like a small ball. He glanced down, trying to figure out what it was, but the lump was under the blanket, most likely between his sheets.

It was starting to annoy him.

Really annoy him.

“It’s here!”

“What’s here?” Noct didn’t bother to sound interested, as he poked the hard thing in his bed, trying to figure out what exactly it was.

Ugh… He would have to get up, and peel all the blankets back… Why did he have to be so curious about the lump.

“My assassins creed outfit!” the blonde shouted dumbly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, that. By the way, I can’t wear mine tomorrow any more. Ignis told me I can’t” Noct stated casually, listening as footsteps approached his room. It would be most likely said person. He was the only one who ever came into his room at the Citadel.

“Wait, what?!” Prompto gasped, making no attempt to disguise the disappointment in his voice.

He was right again! An ‘I told you so’ grin swallowed his face as he kicked his legs back and forth in the air.

Though, the only person he had told, was himself…

Ignis waltzed into the prince’s room, a feather duster in his fingers as his eyes searched for a place to begin.  

“Hang on, Prompto, Ignis wants something”

“Oh, ah, okay”  

“It’s quite alright Noct, don’t mind me”

“No actually, I need you to do something for me”

“Why of course” the advisor’s words were willing, but his tone remained riddled with dubious anticipation.

“There’s something hard in my bed”

“Excuse me?”

“Right there” Noct pointed at the offending lump with his finger, as if demanding Ignis get rid of it at once.

“I see” Ignis stated, although not entirely sure what the prince wanted him to do about it.

“It’s annoying me and as my slave, it’s your job to get rid of it”

“I assure you, I am not your slave, your highness. There is a difference between servant and slave”

“Is that so? You clean up after my so called mess all the time, isn’t that what slaves do?” Noct smiled cheekily at his advisor.

“You know Noct, you really shouldn’t be laying on your stomach like that” Ignis eyed the prince, yes, he was attempting to change the subject.

“Why?” Noct stated dumbly, waiting for his advisor to hurry up and get the lump out of his bed.

“It can’t be good for the baby. You know you have more than just yourself to think about now”

“Enough chit chat, get it out” the prince’s finger returned to the lump, not wanting to hear the man’s words.

“Very well, but I will require that you get off the bed so that I can retrieve it”

“Aww…. Can’t you just do it with me laying here” Noct whined, gazing at the man playfully, his eyes as wide as saucers as his body refused to move.

“Very well” Ignis sighed before pulling the blankets back. His proximity to the prince increasing with every rearrangement of the sheet’s and blankets.

“You might have to reach under me” Noct teased playfully, refusing to move as Ignis rolled his eyes at the prince’s behaviour.

It must be the hormones.

“Perhaps I should give Prompto a call, shall I?” Ignis raised an eyebrow before retrieving his phone from his pocket and dialling the blonde’s number.

Noct lay there, an amused smile danced over his lips, watching as his advisor went through the motions.

“It seems he is on another call”

“Hmm… Oh wait! That would be me!” Noct chuckled before picking up his phone once more.

“Noct” Ignis sighed, doing well to refrain from revealing his frustrations to the young prince. He slid his phone back into his pocket, rubbing his temple’s in frustration before returning to the task at hand.

“Hey Prompto, sorry I forgot about you until Ignis _reminded_ me” his voice adopting a seductive tone as he spoke to the young blonde.

“So, ah…” Prompto began, not entirely sure what to say.

Ignis shook his head, sliding his hand between the sheets before retrieving the lump that was causing such a fuss. He pulled on the item, surprised by the amount of effort it was taking to get it dislodged.  

“There is something hard in my bed, but I’d rather it was you that was hard in my bed” Noct chuckled before locking eyes with his advisor. Ignis shook his head, he was at a loss for words, not that anything he said actually made it into the prince’s brain.

“Are you saying what I think your saying?” Prompto’s voice began to shake at the prince’s suggestion. He’d been holding off all day but this, this was too much.

“That I want you to come over here and fuck me? Then yes” Noct teased.

That was it.

He was gone.

Out the front door.

Assassins creed costume be damned.

“I’m coming” Prompto cried out as he ran up the street.

“Already? You wait till I’m through with you” Noct ran his tongue over his phone, his mind imagining it was something else, before accidentally sliding over the call end button.

“Oops I hung up on him”

Ignis shook his head before rising to his knees. The inkling of a headache was starting. He would need to pop into the drugstore for some more pain killers on the way home.

Again.

It seemed he always needed them after spending time with Noct.

Funny that.

“Wait, where are you going?” Noct’s eyes widened as he watched his advisor walk away from him.

“To throw this away” Ignis held a half sucked on lollipop in his fingers, holding the item up high so that Noct could see it.

“No! I want it!” the prince cried out, tossing his phone aside in favour of the disgusting lollipop.

“Noct, it’s filthy!” Ignis held the lollipop in his fingers, screwing up his face at the fluff and hair that was stuck to it.

“It’s still good!” the prince cried out as if he were a five year old.

“I’ll get you another one” Ignis shuddered at the thought of anyone actually eating the revolting candy.

“No! I want that one”

“I fear it’s rather had its day” Ignis stated before moving for the door, his pace increasing with every step.

“Igniiiiiiis!” Noct whined before forcing himself to his feet and running after his advisor.

“I will simply not allow you to consume such a vile food”

“Ah, so you still think its food”

“Hardly” Ignis broke into a run, wishing Prompto would hurry up and get here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading :) I hope your all enjoying it!


	33. Chapter 33

Noct decided he didn’t much like being pregnant as he sat at the dining room table. His father sat across from him, a bemused smile lingered on his lips as he watched Noct stare at his vegetables in disgust.

“What’s wrong son?” Regis tried to keep his chuckle from escaping his throat.

Noct scowled at his father, he knew perfectly well what was wrong.

“If you don’t eat your beans, you won’t be getting dessert. Tonight is your favourite after all, Lucian chocolate brownie ice cream with caramel cream and sprinkles.” Regis leaned forward, an enormous grin plastered on is lips as he gazed across at his son. Noct felt as though he were five years old again. A very fat five year old.

Regis collected his walking cane in his fingers before rising it above the table. He proceeded to prod the tip against Noct’s shoulder.

“Who want’s ice cream? I think you want ice cream.” The King cooed, seemingly unaware of just how much he was provoking his son.

Noct screwed up his face, why did his father have to be so embarrassing? At least no one was there to witness it.

“My baby wants ice cream!”

“Your baby wants vegetables.”

“No it doesn’t.” Noct folded his arms across his chest before tilting his head away in a huff.

“Now now son, veges are good for you!”

“They’re not good for my taste buds!” Noct argued as he felt a spasm play out in his abdomen.

“No ice cream for you.”

“But you’ll upset the baby if you don’t let it have dessert.”

“No dessert.”

“Fine. I’ll just call Ignis.”

“Is that so?” Regis taunted the prince, as if daring him to try.

Noct withdrew the phone from his pocket before searching is contacts for Ignis.

He smiled teasingly at his father before holding the phone up to his ear.

 

XOXOX

 

Ignis sighed as he eyed his bed, he had never felt so ready for sleep in his entire life. He pulled back the blankets before climbing into it. He didn’t dare look at the time, he knew it was embarrassingly early as he slid his glasses off before laying them on the bedside table. He rested his head against the soft pillow before closing his eyes. He felt his consciousness fading into the abyss, only to be summoned by a familiar ringtone. 

He took a deep breath before reaching aimlessly for his phone. He sighed as his fingers grasped the offending object before holding it to his ear.

“Yes your highness. What is it I can do for you?”

“I want a brownie ice cream with caramel whipped cream and sprinkles.” The prince huffed, sounding all the world like a spoilt brat.

“I believe that dessert is already being served to you tonight.”

“It’s being served to everyone but me. So unfair!”

“And why would that be? Did the kitchen perhaps run out of ingredients?”

“No. Its because my daddy wont let me have one.”

“I’m sure he has a good reason for not allowing such a thing.”

“Nup.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” Ignis resigned himself to the fact he would have to forego his early evening in favour of tending to the pregnant prince.

Ignis rose to his feet before whisking on his shirt. He sighed before making his way to the front door of his apartment. He felt as though he were a zombie as he reached for the door handle.

“Hey there Iggy.” Gladio leaned against the hallway wall, holding within his grasp a bunch of red roses.

“I'm sorry Gladio but if you'll excuse me, I have to go and attend to one of Noct’s whims.” Ignis sighed, feeling awful for ruining the man’s surprise, one which he had obviously put a lot of effort into.

“Oh no you don't, allow me.” Gladio shook his head as he ran his eyes over the exhausted man before him.

“Dare I say Gladio, you don't know what you are getting yourself in for.”

“What does he want? A chocolate brownie ice cream with caramel cream and sprinkles?”

“I dare say, how did you know that?”

“I'm just that good.” Gladio winked before wrapping his arm around Ignis’s shoulder.

“Very well Gladio, but just this once.”

 

 

XOXOX

 

 

 “Here you go your highness.” Gladio leant forward, it took all his will power not to roll his eyes in front of the King as he delivered a tall glass encompassed with layers of brownie, ice cream, whipped cream and sauce.

“Ooo yum!” Noct eyed the dessert presented to him with great delight as he held his spoon tightly amongst his grip. He would soon be able to tantalize his taste buds with this diabetes in a cup.  He didn’t even seem to care that Ignis’s place had been taken by his shield.

“But Ignis, you look surprisingly buff today?” Noct’s eyes widened at the man, as if pretending not to recognise him for the man he actually was.

“That’s probably because of this new protein shake I have been experimenting with.”

“Really?”

“No!” It took all of Gladio’s will power not to slap the boy over the back of the head.

“Oh…”

“It’s because I’m Gladio you egg!”

“Ah a!” Regis waved his index finger back and forth in an almost teasing motion before rising to his feet.

“What?” Noct eyed his father as though nothing were wrong.

“What did I say just before?”

“Cant remember.” Noct lied before reaching for the tantalizing treat that laid mere inches away from him.

“Gladio, do take that away, will you.”

“Certainly, your majesty.”

“But Ignis number two!” Noct whined as the treat disappeared before his eyes.

“Ignis number two?”

“Not until you’ve had your veges.” Regis began once more, choosing to ignore the ridiculous words of his son. Only this time flailing his fork towards the prince for added emphasis.

“Gladio, take your shirt off.”

“Noct!” Regis growled playfully at his son.

“Actually,” the prince began, as if preparing to take back his words.

“Don’t just stop at your shirt.” Noct teased playfully, batting his eyelashes at the muscly man before him.

“Noct!” Regis eyed the boy, his tone slightly more serious this time round.

“What?”

“Think about your baby! You need to set a good example.”

“Good example?”

“You need to be tasteful Noct.”

“But the way I got pregnant wasn’t exactly tasteful.”

“Spare me the details son.”

“Now eat your beans, you’re eating for two now remember.”

Noct screwed up his face further still. He couldn’t forget being pregnant if he tried. Why did his father keep incessantly reminding him of this undeniable fact.


	34. When Reality Strikes

Prompto’s eyes tore open, he was surrounded by the darkness of the night as he suddenly realized a disturbing reality. It was one that was so dire that he didn’t know how the hell it had slipped his mind.

He was going to have to tell his own parents they were going to be grandparents.

That is if they ever actually came home from work...

But that was only a fraction of the truth, how was he going to tell them it was with the future King of Lucis? Would they even believe him?

Actually, that was a good point...

Prompto’s breathing became heavy as panic clutched at his heart. What if his parents threw him out? Where would they live? He was technically the boy, so wasn’t it his job to support his pregnant… wife? Oh god Noct would kill him if he knew he thought of him like that…

But they weren’t married? Would they need to be? Wouldn’t it be a bad look for Noct if the Prince of Lucis was having a baby out of wedlock?

And having it himself!

Prompto clutched the damp sheets beneath him as sweat rained down from his forehead.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t exactly keep the whole thing a secret forever, Noct still had to go to school, even right through to the end of his pregnancy.

Prompto’s heart pounded, he didn’t even have a job! How was he going to support his prince and their baby?

Great.

Now he was never going to get back to sleep.

 

~*~*~

 

“So Ignis…” The prince whined as he rolled about on his bed

“What is it Noct?” Ignis sighed as he tucked the prince’s sheets under his mattress, knowing full well his efforts were a decided waste of time.

“You know how I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.” Ignis stated flatly as he braced himself for the dangerous direction this conversation was likely heading.

“How will it come out? I don’t exactly have a vag-”

“No Noct, you don’t.” Ignis promptly cut the prince off before rising to his feet.

“Then?”

“Haven’t we had this discussion?”

“I don’t remember.”

Ignis shook his head, rolling his eyes before sitting down next to the prince at the end of his bed.

“You will need to have a cesarean.”

“What? And ruin my flawless abdomen?”

“Unbelievable.” The advisor shook his head before gazing back toward the prince, who had seemingly lost interest in the conversation. His hand was reaching over his bedside cabinet for his play station controller.

“Would you rather it stayed in there forever Noct?”

“No!” Noct gasped without hesitation, dropping the controller in the process.

“I would, however prefer it was inside Prompto instead of me.” Noct huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“You drunk the potion, not him.”

“Obviously. But I never would have drunk it if I knew it was going to make me fat.”

Ignis was summoned from this conversation as his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

“Hello Prompto.” Ignis greeted, relieved as he stood from the end of the Prince's bed. 

“Hey Iggy, so ah, I was wondering of you would be able to do me a huge favour?”

“All I heard was do me!” Noct called out from the background as he pulled his sheets out from being tucked in under the mattress.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the Prince, though he should hardly be surprised by the Prince’s antics. All that seemed to occupy his young mind these days was sex, sex and more sex, oh yeah and the baby. The adviser turned away before stepping across the bedroom towards the door.

“Of course Prompto, how may I be of assistance?”

“Do you think you’d be able to arrange a time I could meet with King Regis?”

“Of course, though may I ask as to what it is that you wish to discuss with him?”

“I just realized something terrible last night Iggy!”

“Calm down Prompto, what is it?”

“I don’t have a job, how am I going to look after Noct? And aren’t we supposed to be married? Is everyone in Insomnia going to find out? How would we explain away this?”

“Prompto, please calm down, these things are all in hand. You really think the King hasn’t thought about all these factors already?”

“I guess, but what am I going to do?”

“I will arrange a meeting for you with him, though if I may request I attend also.”

“Please! Should Noct come too?”

“Unfortunately I don’t believe Noct will be of much assistance. It’s a struggle just to get him out of bed these days.” Ignis darted his eyes towards the prince, his words deliberately loud enough for the young man to overhear, and eavesdrop he did.

“That’s okay, it will just be us then.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Ah Prompto, have a seat.” Regis waved to an array of patio seating as he leaned back in his own chair, a glass of whiskey dangled delicately within his fingers.

“T-thank you, your highness.” Prompto nodded awkwardly at the older man before sitting down on the seat nearest him. Ignis sat down between the King and the stammering blonde.

“Ignis informs me that you have concerns regarding Noct and how to take care of him financially.”

Prompto nodded, his cheeks instantly becoming saturated with red as his gaze turned to the ground.

“I wanted to tell you that you need not have concerns in this area. It has already been decided that I will take care of that.”

“Thank you, but I want to help in some way.”

“It’s quite alright dear Prompto, you make my son so happy, that is enough.”

“Ignis has also let me know you are worried about how the public might perceive Noct when they find out he is pregnant. I just wanted to let you know that you have no cause for concern in this area either. You can marry him if you wish, though if you decide not to, that is fine also. Should that be the case however, there are some things I think you need to know.”

Prompto’s heart pounded as the King took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for an option that isn't really an option.

“If you choose not to marry my son, then the engagement to Lady Lunafreya will still go ahead and the pregnancy will not be announced. Noct will be home schooled from here on until the birth.

“What will happen to the baby in that case?” Prompto’s eyes were as wide as saucers, he didn’t even know why he was asking, there was no way he would even consider passing up the opportunity to marry his best friend.

“It will be adopted out.”

“Oh no no no!” Noct growled through a glass window overlooking the patio. The young prince whacked the transparent material repeatedly, as if doing so would grant him access to this private conversation.

“Come around the back Noct.” Ignis rolled his eyes as he gestured towards the patio door with his fingers.

“I already have.” Noct winked before giggling hysterically and disappearing from the window.

Ignis shook his head disapprovingly, though the faint essence of a smile tainted his lips.

He appeared moments later wearing a gordy Hawaiian shirt, an enormous sombrero, while his face was adorned with dark sunglasses. A large cocktail with a small but bright yellow umbrella danced precariously in his fingers.

“This isn’t a pool party Noct.” Regis clarified what should have already been clear.  

“That better not have alcohol in it Noct.” Ignis muttered as the prince paced past him, before occupying a space in Prompto's lap.

“It is now, though I can't see a pool and no its full of nothing but juicy pineapple goodness.”

“Make  yourself comfortable son, we have a bit to discuss.”

"Oh I am more than comfortable." Noct winked as he grounds his hips deliberately against Prompto's.

Ignis gritted his teeth, unable to hide the cringe that was plastered all over his mortified face.

 


End file.
